El aullido del Cachorro
by Marauders G.W
Summary: "Juro solemnemente que como que soy un merodeador protejere a mis amigos y a quienes amo aunque sea necesario entregar mi vida". Sirius relata todo lo ocurrido desde que los merodeadores salieron de la escuela hasta el ultimo aullido a medianoche.
1. Promesas

Nueva historia, a la cual le agarre mucho cariño.

Espero les agrade, por ahora el primer capitulo.

Disclaimer: Soy rubia, lo acepto. Pero la furza de la naturaleza me obligo a ser una Weasley pelirroja. Es decir que yo no existo y todo esto es su imaginacion... ¿cierto tia Joanne?

* * *

_El aullido del Cachorro_

Capítulo 1: Promesas: 

_-_Prometemos ser merodeadores para toda la vida – dije alzando mi copa.

-Prometo que seremos los mejores amigos para siempre – alzó la copa Remus

-Prometo que nos embriagaremos hasta…

-¡JAMES!

-… Quedar sobrios…

-¡Prometo que Lily es una mandona!

-Prometo que Sirius es…

-¿Irresistible?

-Un imbécil…

-¡Hey hermano no le coquetees a mi chica!

-Jamás lo haría, ya que estoy loco por ti Cornamenta

Con esto último las carcajadas no dejaron lugar a mas promesas, era el último día que compartiríamos en Hogwarts, desde el dia de mañana todos tomaríamos nuestro camino. Yo, James y Remus nos iríamos a vivir a la antigua casa de tío Charlus y de tía Dorea por un año. Debido a que James era el gran heredero de la fortuna Potter, yo fui adoptado hace ya dos años por los tíos y la muerte de los padres de Remus. Tomamos la grata decisión de seguir juntos el camino un tiempo más. Peter también fue invitado a esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, pero su madre día a día se encontraba más enferma. La viruela de dragón realmente la estaba matando y el no la podía dejar sola, nosotros insistimos en que la lleváramos a San Mungo, pero el realmente dio de baja la idea apelando a que solo quería vivir el con ella los últimos respiros de su nodriza. La pelirroja peligrosa, más conocida como Lily Evans también pensaba unirse a esta moción, pero como ella dijo "por mi bienestar físico (mirando a james) y psicológico (mirándome a mi) paso por esta vez" y se iría un tiempo a casa de sus padres ya que su hermana se casó y se fue de la casa.

Realmente cerrar una etapa como la escuela no se hace todos los días, la melancolía se encontraba en cada paso que daba _en este "lugar bese a la huffy rubia", "aquí fue donde James tomó por sorpresa a Evans en quinto y le robo un beso, 3 días en enfermería"… "aquí fue donde McKinnon se le declaro a Remus" y "aquí fue donde Peter fue acorralado por Avery hace dos mese"s… _Colagusano jamas me supo explicar que fue lo que pasó. Quizás solo sean estupideces mías, pero sentía que todo cambiaría fuera del colegio. Tenía un mal presentimiento

El mundo cada día está más oscuro, los ataques de los mortifagos día a día se hacen más fuertes, y lo peor de todo, es que la mitad de ellos tienen algún tipo de relación con mi familia. Apelan a la pureza de sangre, siendo que no son más que mestizos buscando salvar su propio pellejo. Sin notar que muchos hijos de Muggle valen mucho más que ellos mismos.

-Que es lo que te pasa Canuto, ¿porque miras asi a Lily? –grita James en mi oreja para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

-Tienes hasta cara de que estar pensando, pero no me lo creo

-Lily no seas así con Sirius, siempre pone esa cara en las mañanas para decidir cómo le quedaría mejor el peinado –dijo Remus siguiendo en la carcajada

-Muy chistosos los prefectos –dije con el ceño fruncido- ¿acaso no tengo derecho a pensar de vez en cuando?

-Claro que si, pero no lo hagas el dÍa de hoy, ya que no me apetece la lluvia en principios del verano.

-No creo que llueva porque yo piense, creo que pasara el día que James pierda la vir…

Un golpe en mi oreja me hizo callar, giré la cabeza y mire a mi lado, James estaba rojo de vergüenza y todos los demás se desternillaban de la risa.

Así eran todas las tardes con mis amigos, hace poco tiempo la chica se unió como miembro honorario, y porque si ella no la teníamos cerca lo más probable es que nos tuviera castigados.

-¿Y en que pensabas? –pregunto Remus

-En lo bueno que estas Lunático, y entre otras cosas en que será de nosotros. Nosotros tres nos iremos a vivir juntos en un antro de juerga, mujeres, sexo, alcohol, drogas y rock & roll….

-Cuenten dos, ya que dudo que a James le guste esa parte de "mujeres y sexo" si esta castrado –dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja.

-Acaso no puedes soportar una broma Lily

-¿Nos puedes decir de una vez que pensabas?

-Bueno, aparte de la idea de irnos juntos, en como de todas maneras todos seguiremos adelante en este mundo tan oscuro que nos espera, en como de ahora en adelante debemos luchar por proteger a quienes de verdad amamos y como haremos para lograr que ni un solo pelo le toquen a alguno de nuestros amigos hijos de muggles –mi mirada se posó en Lily- porque aunque no lo paresca te quiero bastante Lily.

-G-gracias Canuto

-¡Hey! Yo aún me encuentro aquí –dijo James con un puchero

-No pensé que se te pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza. –dijo pensativamente Remus- pero yo también había pensado algo así, tenemos que mover con todo lo que podemos a la mayor cantidad posible de personas que se encuentren en contra de Voldemort –se vio como Peter tembló al escuchar el nombre- tenemos que buscar la manera de luchar contra esto, y no dejar que más inocentes sigan muriendo día a día.

-Ni que asquerosos licántropos sigan haciéndoles daño a la gente por gusto… tenemos que lograr salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, por lo menos eso espero hacer como auror…

-Exactamente –se escuchó una voz tras nosotros- me gustaría hablarles de algo por el estilo, les gustaría acompañarme a mi oficina

En qué momento llegó nadie lo notó, pero tras ellos se escuchaba fuertemente la voz de él profesor Dumbledore, escondí atrás mío la botella de whisky de fuego, James se revolvió elcabello nervioso y nos pusimos de pie sin decir más, todos los seguimos muy expectantes. Lily iba de la mano de James muy silenciosa, Remus caminaba a mi lado con rostro de concentración y Peter se encontraba mojado en transpiración y más tembloroso que de costumbre.

-Tranquilo Peter, si nada nos pasara, no nos expulsarían un día antes de la graduación, ¿no?

-Hmm…

Llegando a la gárgola de entrada el director dijo fuerte y claro "chicle de uva" y la gárgola se cambió de lugar dándonos pasada a una escalera en forma de espiral. Es la primera vez que Lily y Peter pisan esta habitación. James estuvo ahí cuando les informaron de la muerte de sus padres, igualmente Lupin, Peter cuando entro convertido en raton para lograr analizar los espacios para el mapa del merodeador y yo cuando fui a informarle al director que me fui de mi hogar y que ahora mis tutores serían los Potter.

Al entrar por la puerta del director me sorprendí bastante, en ella habían muchas personas sentadas en pulcras sillas alineadas en forma de círculo el escritorio y los utensilios del director se encontraban contra la pared contraria para que no ocuparan espacio y nos pudiésemos sentar todos. En la habitación se encontraban muchas personas conocidas, entre ellos los recién casados Frank y Alice Longbottom (hacia los cuales Lily corrió enseguida tirándose al pecho de sus dos amigos que no los veía hace ya un año y medio ya que estos se estaban preparándose como aurores en la Academia. Entre otros se encontraban la profesora McGonnagal, Sprout y el profesor Flitwick, los gemelos Prewett, Dedalus Diggle (un ravenclaw que salió con honores de hace tres años de Hogwarts), los McKinnon (Marianne miró con vergüenza a Remus bajando la mirada), Los Bones, Emeline Vance (aún recuerdo cuando se me declaro en quinto y ella estaba en séptimo) , Hagrid, Ephias Doge (un viejo medio apolillado que siempre paseaba por el catillo con Dumbledore), Kingsley Shakelbott (Gryffindor que era prefecto el años que entramos a Hogwarts y ahora es uno de los mejores Aurores del ministerio) y lejos el más impresionante, Alastor Moody, uno de los mejores cazadores de magos oscuros, el solo había reducido a más de 90 magos oscuros y para todos nosotros que aspirábamos a ser aurores esto era impresionante (aun así el viejo se ve un poco loco). Esos son unos de los pocos que reconocía dentro del grupo, ya que habían bastantes que no vislumbre en mi perra vida…

Dumbledore nos acomodó en cinco sillas vacías que se encontraban a la derecha de un asiento principal (que debía ser el de él) cuando todo se puso en orden (y cuando dejamos logramos que Lily dejase de saludar a todos los asistentes, y a la vez dejase de cuchichear con Alice) la reunión comenzó.

-Buenas Noches a todos, creo que varios de ustedes ya se conocen, no es ¡cierto? –hablo claramente el director. Todos giraron un poco la cabeza y Alice con Lily se cerraron un ojo – Espero disculpen las molestias con esta interrupción es sus vida –se escucharon murmullos del tipo _esta no es ninguna interrupción director- _ pero el temas que nos confiere es de vital necesidad. Todos sabemos del alzamiento de las artes oscuras en este momento y que el grupo liderado por Lord Voldemort cada día capta más adeptos. Y el objetivo de esta reunión es hacer algo al respecto. Siento que tenemos la necesidad de formar un grupo, un grupo que luche en contra de las artes oscuras y para eso e citado a los alumnos (y ex alumnos) y muchas otras personas de gran confianza para mí, para saber si aceptaran la tarea de luchar ante estas.

-Nosotros ya habíamos conversado con respecto a esto -sonó una estridente voz muy distinta a las demás- y con el profesor Dumbledore tomamos la deliberación de hacer una lista con algunas personas que nos podrían ser de ayuda -Moody hablaba fríamente y creaba una atmosfera parecida a la de las clases de la profesora McGonnagal, es decir, todos en silencio- y necesito saber quien sigue adelante y quien no, para poder modificarles la memoria.

Un silencio aún más grande se apoderó de la atmosfera. Y varios se movieron incomodos.

-¡Yo quiero Luchar, yo quiero acabar con esto! No puedo dejar que más gente muera en un ataque, como mis padres, o tener que vivir con la persona que amo escondidos solo porque ella es… orgullosamente hija de muggles! –James alzó la voz y Lily le tomaba la manos con mucha fuerza! –Aparte de que quiero el mejor mundo posible para nuestros 19 hijos

-¡JAMES!

-Yo sigo, quiero lograr llegar al momento de decir, "Soy un Black" sin que me tachen de un imbécil xenofóbico.

-Imbécil eres Sirius –dijo una voz divertida, Alice había hablado.

-¿Es decir que nadie se opone? –Dijo el director mirándonos uno a uno – Por ejemplo tu Frank ¿que dices? – todos volteamos la cabeza hacia el joven.

-Hace años tome la decisión, junto con mi novia y actual esposa, de que lucharemos en contra de esto, deseamos un futuro mejor, un futuro con luz y sin unos imbéciles con capas negras matando gente por todos lados, esperamos que nuestros hijos vivan en un mundo tranquilo, esperamos lograr tener una hermosa familia y que estemos juntos sin preocuparnos de sandeces como la pureza de sangre.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú Marianne?

-Yo no quiero que más gente siga sufriendo en vano, no quiero que mas niños sigan siendo lastimados, quiero vencer y poder lograr encender la luz.

-¿Peter?

Un silencio acaparo muchas miradas, todos volteamos a ver qué es lo que sucedía.

-Y-yo, tengo miedo. –Dijo finalmente- me da miedo esta guerra, me da miedo lo que pueda pasar con mi vida, me dan miedo los mortifagos, ya que no tengo el suficiente poder para pelear…

-Pero si tienes la fidelidad puesta en este bando –dijo James

-En tus amigos –dijo Remus

-Eres un Gryffindor Colagusano –dije finalmente

-Y todos nosotros prometimos ayudarnos y estar juntos para siempre –concluyo Lily.

-¿Aceptas? –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-S-si…

-Me alegro mucho de que esta reunión haya salido como lo planeábamos –dijo finalmente el director- entonces les pido que escriban su nombre aquí y que mejor que coronar esto con una fotografía ¿No creen?

Muchos sonrieron abiertamente ante las preocupaciones del director.

-En dos semanas más tendremos una reunión. Les llegara un mensaje, solamente crean en la resurrección del fénix y todo saldrá bien, ¿correcto?

Con esta última frase se dio por terminada la sesión, y no quedo más para nosotros que volver a la sala común con los bolsillos mucho más llenos de sueños e ideales que antes.

* * *

_Este serìa mi primer capitulo, espero les agrade. Este solo es el inicio de lo que realmente es esta historia, ya que tiene para largo._

_Cualquier cosa que no les guste, acepto tomatazos. Pero tomatazos constructivos :D_

_**Reviews?** si no lo hacen al proximo capitulo hare una descripcion completa de Pettigrew desnudo... y no es agradable (wakala)_

_y si me dan reviews... Sirius te darà 5 minutos felices para hacer lo que quieras con el... tu eliges :D_

_**Marauders G.W.**_


	2. Infalible

Me demore menos en actualizar ahora... soy una persona sin internet en su casa, solo tengo en el celular y eso no me permite actualizar seguido... ¿me perdonan?

Sigo con esta historia, la cual esta hecha en honor a una personita que ya no esta conmigo... era algo asi como un James con la personalidad de Remus, si tomamos en cuenta que yo soy Sirius... pero... sin mas desvarios, espero que les guste lo que les entrego ahora

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo de aqui pertenece a una rubia :D

* * *

Capitulo 2: Infalible

-¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDAAA! –gritaba a más no poder

-¡Reemus ayudaaa! –gritaba Cornamenta

-¡Teeengo hambree! –Gritaba Lunático

La escena era terrible, en la sala de los Potter estaba abarrota de basura, y tras chicos se encontraban acostados de espalda en el suelo sin poder moverse, ya que una semana comiendo solo porquerías muggles, y sin haber ido a buscar más dinero tienen a tres bestias ni comida y totalmente vulnerables. Sin contar la gran ingesta de alcohol de la noche anterior.

-Llama a tu novia James

-No canuto, si ve esto, me masacrará

-¿Pero qué hacemos?, estoy que muero de hambre

-Como se te ocurrió darle vacaciones a tus elfos domésticos

-Les correspondían, ellos no son como Kreacher, Sirius.

Solo se escuchó un gruñido indescifrable y prontamente un "alojomora" de parte de una voz femenina.

-¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! ¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la casa de tus padres hombre por dios!

-Te compadezco Cornamenta

Una pelirroja llego a la sala mirando con cara de asco el estado de los tres chicos y después de una extensa charla acerca de la responsabilidad, limpieza y buenas costumbres con un movimiento de varitas dejo toda la sala en orden.

-Aun no comprendo cómo tres hombres mayores de ed…

-Ya párale pelirroja, ¿nos perdonas? –dijo Sirius con cara de cachorro mojado

-¡A las duchas…. LOS TRES!.

Faltaba más, todos nos levantaron corriendo en dirección a los baños de la mansión, dentro de veinte minutos todos bajábamos con ropa limpia y el cabello mojado.

-¿Hace cuando que no se bañaban?

-Hace 4 días -dije orgullosamente

-Pero si yo vine hace tres días

-Yo me bañe hacer tres días amor –dijo James dándole un fugaz beso

-¡Ya el trio de bebes! diríjanse a la cocina ahora que les tengo el desayuno y noticias.

-¡YA MAMA! –gritamos los tres al unísono y Lily rodó los ojos.

Ya desayunados y realmente más compuestos que hacia una hora, los cuatro se sentaron en la sala para escuchar las noticias de Lily.

-Estuve hablando con Alice

-Que novedad

-Cállate Sirius y escucha a Lily –Dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido.

-La cosa es, que encontraron a los McKinnon…

-¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto expectante James

-Llevaban muertos aproximadamente una semana, los mataron y pusieron la marca tenebrosa por dentro de la casa, para que no los encontraran pronto… -dijo Lily secándose los ojos con un pañuelo, James se levantó rápidamente y se sentó a su lado

-Pero si llevaban muertos una semana, eso fue unos pocos días después de conformar la orden del Fénix

-Según Alice que ella fue quien los encontró junto con Frank, dicen que fue 2 días después de vernos.

-Pobre Marianne… -Dijo Remus cabizbajo

-¿Y no se sabe nada de los posibles asesinos?

-Nada…

-Y hay otra cosa que deseo informarles, mi hermana habló con mis padres, y ellos se irán a vivir con ella, ya que están muy enfermos. Y debido a que no quiero que ellos sufran si me pasa algo…

-¡Ven a vivir aquí! Y no te preocupes que nada te pasará amor.

-Gracias, espero no les moleste tenerme cerca.

-Digamos que de algún modo llevamos viviendo casi 7 años juntos

-Aunque pensé que ya no tendríamos prefecta después del colegio

-¡Cállate perro! –dijeron Remus y James al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, siento que les hace falta una mujer en la casa… para que les enseñe a hacer las cosas. –mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Sirius quien pensaba que habían encontrado al reemplazo de los elfos. –Bueno, y lo último, mi familia quiere que los visitemos para que ellos sepan con quien viviré. Es el próximo viernes, ¿qué dicen?

-¿Conocere a mis suegros?

-Ya los conociste James, ese verano en que llegaron ambos a saludarme por navidad y mi madre me obligo a dejarlos entrar…

-Se me había olvidado –dijo James cerrándome el ojo

-¡WOW! NUESTROS SUEGROS

A pesar de que las lagrimas de Lily aun no se secaban una carcajada salió de ella uniéndose a las de nosotros, siempre e dicha, más vale reír que llorar. Y preferí buscar la manera de encontrar una sonrisa en los chicos.

-Bueno, y si insisten tanto en que viva aquí, impondré unas reglas…

-Ya empezamos… –murmuramos los tres al unísono

-Primero, no beberán en esta casa…

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA! Bebía en Hogwarts y crees que no beberé en libertad…

-Durante los días de semana en medida excesiva, déjame terminar antes de ponerte a ladrar Sirius. No quiero que NADIE de meta a mi habitación…

-¿Tu habitación? –ahora fue James el que interrumpió – pensé que dormiríamos juntos…

-Eso lo hablaremos en privado… y Tercero, el chocolate esta prohibido en esta casa…

-¿QUEE? –el grito de Remus supero a todos los anteriores – S-sin c-chocolat-te yo…

-Eso era broma –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro, de esas que me hacían envidiar a James.

Luego de eso la chica nos obligó a limpiar todo el resto de la casa de manera Muggle, nos quitó las varitas a todos y me mando al baño. Cuando terminamos ya eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde y Lily nos llamó al comedor, una cena digna de Hogwarts se encontraba servida, sin más nos sentamos, después de una sarta de elogios y peticiones de matrimonio de parte mía a Evans y unos cuantos golpes de parte de Potter terminamos este banquete.

-No sabía que cocinabas tan bien Lily –dijo Remus.

-Es casi lo mismo que las pociones

-¿Es decir que Quejicus sería una excelente esposa?

-¡Sirius! No le digas así –dijo muy colorada la pelirroja.

-Pero si Snevillus…

-No empiecen por favor, la comida está muy buena como para hablar sandeces.

Lily miro con el ceño fruncido a James y Sirius se desternillaba de la risa. La tarde transcurrió normal entre charlas, risas, burlas, etc.

-Quería consultarles algo ¿Han sabido algo de Peter? –Dijo Lily después de un rato

-Absolutamente nada, nos mandó una sola carta hace 5 días donde decía que su madre estaba mejor… pero de ahí no envió contestación a nuestra respuesta. –Dijo Remus seriamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… hable con Mary McDonnald y me dijo que como su padre es sanador, que la madre de Peter falleció hacía más de un año.

-¿QUEEE? –gritamos los tres juntos.

-Eso mismo, yo creo que Mary se equivocó…

-Lo mismo pienso, puede haber sido otra señora Pettigrew

-Solo es un error –dijo finalmente James – Tiene que serlo, porque Peter jamás nos mentiría

Con esto se mantuvo un silencio bastante largo, yo realmente siento que Peter ha estado bastante extraño hace bastante tiempo, no lo mencionare ahora, no me gusta desconfiar de mis amigos… pero tomare mis precauciones.

La tarde había pasado más que rápido, ya era tarde y hora de que Lily arribara en su hogar. Todos nos despedimos en el salón y James la acompaño hasta afuera donde lo más probable es que se hayan besado hasta llegar a lo más que se puede en la puerta de una casa en un barrio decente. Cornamenta volvió al poco rato con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, los labios hinchados y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-Chicos debo informarles dos cosas… primero, Lily manda a decir que el viernes a las 3 de la tarde sería la reunión en su casa, que lleguemos puntuales (o si no…) –dijo james imitando la expresión de enojo de la pelirroja perfectamente, obviamente él la conocía mejor que nadie- y que lleguemos vestido de acuerdo a la situación, es decir donde estarán los padres de ella, su hermana y su novio, nada más ni nada menos que como muggles y que nos traerá ropa cuando vuelva el jueves. Y conjunto con esto manda a decir que en el _refrisfirador_ o algo así creo que se llama esa cosa Muggle que compro mi madre hace algún tiempo, la cosa es que hay comida suficiente para 3 días si comemos como seres humanos…

-Esa chica es maravillosa Cornamenta –dijo Sirius embelesado por la noticia de que habrá comida en esta casa

-Sí, y es mía… de eso les quería conversar… Le quiero pedir matrimonio

-¿Tan jóvenes? –dije sorprendido imaginándome a mi mismo como padre de familia con miles de mini merodeadores y con una gorda mujer

-Siento que cada segundo que paso con ella es el más hermoso, y necesito la ayuda de ustedes, ayúdenme a planear una manera de pedirle matrimonio de aquí al viernes… le pediré su mano a su padre…

-Te felicito Cornamenta, yo me comprometo a ayudarte, Lily es mi mejor amiga, y necesitamos que formalices el matrimonio de ella con nosotros…

-Pero te dejaremos la noche de bodas solo para ti –dije finalmente y todos reímos un buen rato.

Mientras hablábamos de las maneras más descabelladas y extravagantes de pedirle matrimonio, pasando por los ataques cardiacos y el bienestar físico de James que se encuentra peligrando conversamos un buen rato del tema, hasta que una hermosa ave color plateado entró por la ventana, un fénix se posó en el centro de la mesa y se oyó.

-Primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix el día sábado a las 3 de la tarde en la entrada del castillo.

La luz se desvaneció y todos quedamos en silencio, muchas cosas cambiarían esta semana lo mas seguro.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN!

Aqui las dejo, sobornandolas claramente que , entre mas _**Reviews**_ mas rapido se actualiza esto :D

Recibo tomatazos, linchamientos y todo lo que deseen, y a la vez tmb recibo criticas constructivas, cualquier cosa que quiera decirme, hagala saber por review :D

Y eso, besos a mis merodeadores... y a los que leen tambien of course :D

**_Marauders G.W._**


	3. Peticiòn

Halo wigget! :D

De nuevo actualizando un viernes :D para que vean que soy buena :D

Espero les gusteeee, ahora... lean!

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera Joanne, Fred y George serian mis esclavos sexuales...

**Claudia Potter-Black: **_me alegro que te guste la historia, no te pude escribir en el capitulo anterior. Y si, hasta yo estoy llorando mientras avanzo en este fic._

**MusicBlack95: **Esa es la idea, el soborno ayuda a subir mi ego, el cual tiene que estar muy alto para escribir como si yo fuera una Black…. Es un mal necesario… ¿no?

**Flor-LupinSparrow: **Creo que te entiendo en lo de fanática de los merodeadores… yo los amo demasiado… obviamente si omitimos a la rata traidora. Es que James es mi suegro, Black es… ¿perfecto? Es que su ego y su odio a las reglas me mata y Remus… es el novio perfecto que cualquiera pueda pedir… bendita sea Tonks. XD

**Karen Ximena: **Es imposible no amar a Sirius, que difícil es elegir entre los tres merodeadores. JAJAJA. Igualmente creo que el más desdichado es Remus. Ya que él fue el que tuvo que vivir la muerte de todas las personas que lo ayudaron a salir adelante, y con eso odiar a Sirius tantos años, etc. aun así, Rowling se desquito con mis amores u.u

* * *

Capítulo 3: Petición

-¡BUENOS DIAAAS! Es hora de levantarse –gritaba una pelirroja de habitación en habitación

-CALLATE PELIRROJA NO VES QUE ES DIA JUEVES Y ES HORA DE DORMIR

La chica entra en mi habitación.

-_Aguamenti- _Un chorro de agua fue a dar a mi cara y sin más me levante rápidamente dejándome ver solo en boxers ante la chica.

-Evans eres una depravada

-Cállate imbécil, he visto mejores cosas y con menos ropa

-¿Cómo que si se puede saber?

-J-james… es solo un broma… pero mira, Sirius se desvistió apropósito – con esto James se tiró arriba de mi cama y comenzó a jugar como si me golpeara, así mismo estuvimos unos 5 minutos hasta que Lily cayó en cuenta q estaba ante dos chicos en calzoncillos por primera vez. –Emhh.. Creo que… debo…

-Buenos días, ¿qué es tanto alboroto?

Para empeorar aún más las cosas para la pelirroja, Remus también entro a mi habitación y la chica se encontró en una pieza con tres chicos semi desnudos.

-Mírate Evans, estas roja, y eres la mayor envidia de toda chica de Hogwarts, todas tenían sueños húmedos con nosotros tres en una sola habitación

Con esto Lily salió de la habitación totalmente avergonzada, a los 10 minutos bajamos todos nosotros, ya vestidos.

Luego de que se me pasara el ataque de risa (10 minutos más) Lily nos entregó ropa a cada uno de nosotros para el día de mañana, preparo el desayuno y luego de hartarnos con manjares Liliputienses fuimos a acostarnos casa uno a su habitación, obviamente Lily fue a dormir un rato abrazada de su novio. Luego de eso vino el almuerzo y posteriormente la cena. Lily debía irse, dejo el desayuno del día de mañana en el _refriaderizador _y salió nuevamente James a la puerta, otra dosis más de su droga legal que lo dejaba estupidisado.

-Chicos…

-¿Te quieres casar con ella? Eso nos ibas a decir…

-¿Cómo lo supiste Lunático?

-Quizás porque lo mencionas 27 veces al día – le dije divertido.

-¿Y cómo va el plan? –pregunto cornamenta con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Los anillos y el padrino listos

-Los lirios y…

-La madrina

-¡Sirius! Entiende que no soy la madrina…

-Pero si te quedaría hermoso un vestido color rojo, combina con tus mejillas…

-Cállense…

-Tranquilízate, el día de mañana el apellido de tu chica cambiará por completo y para siempre, así que por favor párale…

-Gracias, y perdón, estoy muy nervioso…

-Tranquilo, nosotros estaremos contigo… ahora, a dormir. Ya que mañana si llegamos tarde Evans se preocupara de que no tengamos descendencia.

Con esto cada uno se fue a su habitación, y mientras yo y Lunático dormíamos plácidamente James no dejaba de pasearse por la casa.

A la mañana siguiente cada uno abrió el paquete que Evans le había traído. Se bañaron y vistieron. Remus vestía unos pantalones a cuadros un tanto ajustados con una camisa negra y una corbata gris que combinaba con los pantalones. James usaba unos jeans azules, una camiseta y arriba una chaqueta larga negra, y la pelirroja había preparado para mí unos jeans rotos, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Todos nos sentíamos bastante cómodos con la ropa que la chica escogió para nosotros, Luego caminamos todos a la cocina y devoramos la comida hecha por ella y nos sentamos a repasar el plan todo lo que restaba de tarde hasta que le pusimos el hechizo silenciador a James y estuvimos en paz hasta que el reloj marcó las dos y treinta minutos, cada uno se levantó de su asiento, le quitamos el hechizo a james quien se puso a gritar histérico hasta que lo amenazamos con silenciarlo nuevamente, en ese momento ya eran un cuarto para las 3 y todos juntos aparecimos en las aceras de Sheffield, frente a una hermosa casa, de bastos jardines, entramos por el caminillo de tierra para entrar en ella y tocamos el timbre para esperar que nos abrieran la puerta.

Se sintió un estruendo desde el interior y luego apareció una muy despeinada y apresurada pelirroja, muy avergonzada.

-Pasen chicos –nos dijo a mí y a Remus mientras se encargaba de besar a su novio en el rellano de la puerta. Caminamos por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban sentados Clement y Enrique Evans, los padres de Lily junto a una chica poco agraciada de largo cuello y cabello rubio, que coronaba una cara de caballo espectacular, por las descripciones parecía ser Petunia, la hermana anti-magia de Lily y sentada junto a ella una enorme morsa que parecía haber sido transmutada por un chico de primer año, el cual parecía ser el novio de Petunia. Ambos nos miraban con asco aunque en la mirada de Tuney se veía aparte de esto una mezcla de interés y envidia por los guapos amigos de su hermana.

-Bueno mama, papa y Tuney

-Mi novio también está aquí si no lo recuerdas –dijo enojada petunia.

-Perdón, es que parece que adelgazo, y como ahora cae muy bien en un solo asiento no note su presencia –un silencio absoluto se tomó la habitación. – bueno, como les iba diciendo, les quería presentar a mis amigos, con los cuales me iré a vivir a partir de ahora. Ellos son Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter, quien es mi novio.–James sonrojado y todo mantuvo su cabeza muy en alto mostrando orgullo.

-Tienes novio hija querida, ¿porque no me lo habías mencionado? –dijo la madre de Lily, una mujer rubia con unos llamativos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Porque sabía que me darían la lata –dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, en ese momento se levantó de la silla Enrique y se dirigió a los chicos a darle un apretón de manos en especial a James, con los que terminaron mirándose varios segundos a los ojos en un intimidador momento.

-Espero que cuiden muy bien a mi chica –dijo finalmente el anciano en muestra de su aprobación.

Toda la tarde corrió rápidamente entre las historias de cómo se conocieron y comentarios como "¿de verdad le pegaste en la entrepierna hija?" o "perdónenla es solo un poco impulsiva…" mientras relataban la forma de llevar su insignia de prefecta, luego vino el tema de cómo ella y James se conocieron y lo poco que lo apreciaba Lily hasta llegar al incidente de los padres de James y como se acercaron más estos mismos. Durante todas y cada una de las historias se veía como Petunia apretaba la nariz o ponía una cara muy parecida a la de cualquiera mientras se come un limón, mientras Vernon (si es que así se llamaba ese cerdo) escuchaba atentamente con cada de pocos amigos. Luego vino la cena, aun más maravillosa que las comidas que hacía Lily en la casa Potter, se notaba de donde nació el talento y luego de la cena todos se sentaron nuevamente en el salón de la casa para seguir la conversación, y este era el momento justo para el plan.

-Bueno, nosotros tres queríamos hacerles entrega de un regalo a las damas presentes Yo le dejé un pequeño papel en la mano a Petunia la cual se sonrojo y ella trató de poner una mueca de odio mientras asimilaba la situación, Remus se acercó a la señora Potter quien encantada aceptó el papel y James se volvió a su pelirroja que se encontraba con cara de perplejidad y también le entregó un papel.

-Queríamos hacerles una pequeña demostración de lo que aprendimos durante estos años en Hogwarts– esta vez fue Remus quien habló.

-Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Con un leve movimiento de varita, los papeles se transformaron en sendos ramos de lirios, amarillos para la madre y hermana de Lily y blancas para la pelirroja. James se acercó a don Enrique y le dijo algo al oído, y este le dio la mano en forma de aprobación. James movió nuevamente la varita y unas bellas letras doradas escribieron arriba de él mientras se agachaba y escribían. "_Lily Evans te quieres casar conmigo_" Movió su mano hacia su espalda y saco un lirio cerrado el cual en el momento que se encontró cerca de la chica se abrió dejando vislumbrar un hermoso anillo plateado con una enorme esmeralda en el centro.

La chica quedo en silencio, como procesando las ideas, y al cabo de unos segundos respondió fuerte y claro.

-Claro que sí, James, quiero ser tu esposa… - se lanzó al cuello de cornamenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y beso los labios de este.

Todos aplaudimos felices. Bueno, casi todos, Petunia tenía aun más cara de pocos amigos que durante toda la fiesta y Vernos seguía igual de callado, pero con la cara roja de enojo. Pero por otro lado, Enrique abrazaba a James, Clement se secaba las lágrimas mientras cuchicheaba de lo lindo con su hija, donde solo se escuchaban esporádicamente las frases "_dos bodas_", "el vestido" o "el padrino". El ambiente no daba más de felicidad hasta que una voz cortó el ánimo. Petunia se había parado de su butaca y avanzo hacia su hermana.

-Te felicito hermana por tu boda, aunque pensé que podrías haber elegido algo mejor y no al primer pelagato que te lo propone.

Nuevamente un silencio tomó la situación hasta que Lily alzó la voz.

-Muchas gracias por tu felicitación hermana –dijo Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro, la misma sonrisa que tantos hematomas habían causado – pero no opino igual que tú. Primero, James es el hombre de mi vida, y yo lo se hace más de 2 años, pero siempre fui lo suficientemente tonta para no aceptarlo, cada vez que este se me declaraba –James se puso rojo- Segundo, con lo de que es "cualquier pelagato" ¿te refieres a poder adquisitivo?. Te informo que James es el único heredero de los Potter, que hasta en el mundo de los Muggles son reconocidos, ¿no es así? –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior mientras miraba a su hermana que se encontraba con la mandíbula desencajada.- Y tercero querida hermana, por lo menos James es atractivo. No es por alardear, pero nunca tuve muchas amigas en el colegio, y eso era porque todas estaban preocupadas de odiarme porque uno de los tres chicos más codiciados del colegio –nos miró a los tres- me quería a mí. Así que espero hermana que no hagas más comentarios desafortunados si no lo sabes.

Si hubiese podido, hubiese aplaudido ante la salida dramática de petunia y su novio en dirección a las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de esta sin saber que responder.

Luego de que el padre de Lily sacara una botella de champaña para celebrar y de que yo invocara una botella de hidromiel de madame Rosemerta, aproximadamente a las 12 de la noche sonó el timbre de la casa. La señora Evans se levantó rápidamente de su butaca y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Lily te buscan!

Lily puso cara de sorpresa, y prontamente se cambió a preocupación, había una sola persona que solía visitarla a esas horas de la noche, pero ya eran más de dos años que no lo hacía. Lily alzo el trote rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida y en ese tanto la señora Evans volvió.

-Era Severus, lo invité a pasar pero se negó diciendo que necesitaba hablar con Lily, ni siquiera alcancé a contarle la buena noticia, pero claro que Lily se lo contará. ¿Ustedes también conocen a Severus? ¿Son amigos? Vive unas calles más allá…

Dicho esto con toda inocencia de parte de tía Clement todos nos miramos con cara de circunstancia y a los pocos segundos James informó que se dirigía al baño, aunque extrañamente el baño se encontraba en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía James…

* * *

Y eso! espero les guste! 3

Tengo listo hasta el capitulo 6 pero ustedes ya saben como funciono :D Entre mas **Reviews **mas merodeadores, antes la actualizacion y mas Sirius con poca ropa :D si no me mandan **Reviews **Colagusano les harà un streapteasse :D

_**Marauders G.W**_


	4. Inesperado

No puedo responder los reviews ahora, acaba de fallecer mi abuelo, es como la muerte de Dumbledore en mi vida... bueno, eso por ahora...

disclaimer: no soy rowling... sorry la poca imaginacion..

* * *

Capítulo 4: Inesperado

_¿Qué es lo que hace un mortifagos fuera de la casa de Lily? ¿Por qué ella jamas me contó que son amigos? Me repetía en mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida. A medida que me acercaba escuché varias voces un tanto alzadas, era una discusión._

_-Te dije que no te aparecieras más cerca mío Sev, tu sabes que te quiero demasiado, pero nuestros caminos difieren –Dijo mi novia fuerte y claro_

_-Pero Lily, tu sabes que tu corres más peligro que ninguno en este momento, y necesito proponerte algo_

_-Nada que venga de alguien que tenga esa marca en su brazo me interesa, ¡Lo ves! No lo niegas, tienes la marca tenebrosa, perdón, pero mis ideales son distintos_

_-P-pero yo puedo hacer que tú te salves_

_-Y cuantos tendrán que morir en mi lugar, cuántos hijos de Muggles deberán esconderse, ¿tú crees que esto está bien?_

_-Yo…_

_-Para que lo pregunto realmente, eres un cobarde, una vil serpiente. Solo piensas en salvar tu pellejo a costa de vidas inocentes –En este momento la voz pareció quebrársele mi Lily – Tú fuiste mi mejor amigo, la primera persona que me dijo que "no había ningún problema con ser… ser hija de muggles" –dijo con la voz entrecortada imitándolo- pero esa fue la primera vez que me mentiste, la segunda fue cuando me dijiste que yo te importaba Severus, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así _

_-Por favor Lily, no llores, no debes llorar… tú me importas, si no lo hicieras yo no estaría aquí, ven conmigo, únetenos y yo te salvare, porque me importas…_

_-Me das asco Severus_

_-Lily, no me digas eso… yo… yo te amo Lily, desde la primera vez que te vi, y no puedo aguantar verte con el estúpido de Potter –en ese momento lo vi acercarse a ella, quería tocarla, quizás besarla, en ese momento no di más y abrí la puerta con todos mis impulsos reprimidos con la varita en alto._

_-Aléjate de ella Quejicus, acaso no la oíste… le das asco_

_-¡James! _

_-No Lily –dije fieramente- No dejare que este imbécil te siga haciendo tanto daño, te he visto sufrir por él, pensar en él, velar por el. Jamas aceptare que el vuelva a acercarse a ti, los de su grupo te quieren como estandarte de sacrificios_

_-Tú no sabes nada Potter –respondió Snape sacando la varita._

_-Que es lo que no se… que la mujer de mi vida solo le hace daño estar cerca de un maldito mortifagos, no, estas en un grave error, Lily no estará nuevamente mal por tu culpa _

_-Cállate imbécil ¡Cruci..!_

_-Impedimenta – Ahora quien grito fue Canuto seguido por Remus. –Pensé que no te volveríamos a ver fuera del colegio Quejicus…_

_-Haciendo una maleficio imperdonable en una calle Muggle para solucionar antiguos problemas escolares, te han enseñado bien en estas últimas semanas Snape –ahora el que habló fue Remus en el cual sus rasgos lobeznos se veían a full por la furia procesada._

_-¡Alto! –dijo Lily mirando en totalidad su jardín delantero, nosotros tres con la varita levantada apuntando a Severus quien fieramente nos enfrentaba, ella se encontraba en medio de todo. En el rellano de la puerta miraban horrorizados mis suegros y desde el balcón del segundo piso mira expectante Petunia y su mascota, digo… su novio.- Ustedes tres… -dijo jadeante como si algo en su pecho le impidiera hablar- entren a la casa con mis padres… tu Petunia, deja de tratar de recolectar información ya que esto no te interesa y tu Severus… debemos terminar de hablar… -volteó a mirar a los merodeadores – a solas. James, tranquilízate, se me cuidar sola si no lo recuerdas…_

Con cara de pocos amigos Cornamenta llegó junto con nosotros a la salita, Remus como siempre el más diplomático se encargóde explicarles la situación a los Evans. Cornamenta miraba seguido en dirección a la puerta con preocupación, y su pie se movía impacientemente.

…

_-Severus, ahora quien hablará seré yo… Muchas gracias por tus sentimientos, pero no los puedo corresponder. Hace no más de dos horas acepte casarme con James, y soy muy feliz con mi decisión, ya que él es el hombre de mi vida. –me dijo Lily mirándome con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda llenos de seguridad, lo único que puedo decirte en este momento Severus, es que la luz puede estar hasta en lo peores momentos y nunca hay que olvidarlo en la vida, ya que si uno se pierde en la oscuridad… pierdes la vista de tus verdaderos objetivos –ciertamente sus ojos me miraban como rayos X- nuestro bando es el contrario, pero te aseguro. Cuando tú lo necesites puedes lograr la redención. Muchas gracias por existir en mi vida, pero ahora te lo digo de todo corazón… Te amo, no de la manera que te gustaría, si no como un hermano. Y de verdad no quiero alejarme de ti, pero sea como sea, en mi corazón siempre habrá un espacio para ti cuando quieras volver a encender la luz… Adiós Severus._

_Sentí como mis piernas se doblaban solas mientras veía como su pelo ondeaba en su espalda mientras se volteaba para caminar hasta su casa. Sé que estaba llorando, al igual que sé que odia que la vean llorar y que yo he sido de los pocos que la han visto en ese estado._

_Se va a casar, con Potter. Una vez escuche una frase "si tanto lo amas, déjalo ir". Ella será feliz, con eso me conformo, solo me resta, velar por ella tras las sombras. Lo único que sabía, es que jamas podré volver a mirar esos ojos nuevamente…_

…

Al poco tiempo la pelirroja se incorporó con nosotros con los ojos hinchados. La fiesta se dio por acabada, "calabaza calabaza, cada uno a su casa". Lily partiría el día de mañana a nuestro hogar. Yo con Remus nos fuimos ya que James dijo que se quedaría en la casa de los Evans.

_-Perdóname Lily_

_-No perdóname tu James, nunca te dije que…_

_-Eso no importa, simplemente… no quiero más mentiras… ¿correcto?_

_-Claro que si James.-La chica apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras nos encontrábamos recostados en la habitación de ella. – Muchas gracias por querer compartir tu vida conmigo._

_-Gracias por aceptarme a pesar de todos mis errores. –Dije acariciándole el cabello- pero tengo una pregunta. ¿Es cierto que me quieres desde quinto?_

_-S-sí, me llamaste la atención desde que me defendiste de Sev… -la voz de la chica se quebró- je t'ame James_

_-Ich liebe Dich Lily_

_-Yo también quería ´preguntarte algo Potter, ¿de verdad eres virgen? _

_-No me digas Potter ya que eso me hace sentir que estas enojada –dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta pero ante los ojos de Lily que se encontraban posados en los de el- emmh… sí, Soy virgen, nunca quise acostarme con ninguna de las chicas con las que salí, y no es porque ella no quisieran, yo quería esperarte a ti –dijo completamente sonrojado._

_-Pero ahora dormiremos juntos –dijo Lily mirándolo aún más potentemente_

_-Yo estoy hecho para ti Evans, y ese anillo de tu dedo lo dice, yo estaré listo cuando tú quieras, no te presiones. _

En ese momento la chica Lily lo besó tiernamente en los labios y durmieron abrazados toda la noche, para al día siguiente despertar con los gritos de Petunia al darse cuenta que James durmió con Lily en la noche. Los padres de Lily solo reían, ya que conocían muy bien a su hija y lo respetuosa que era (aparte del hecho de que entraron cuatro veces en las noches para verlos dormir como bebes juntos) prontamente se levantaron, tomaron desayuno y se pusieron en pie. Ordenaron todas las cosas de Lily. Se despidieron de los padres de esta, tras algunas lágrimas y cometarios de Petunia, tomados de la mano y con los bolsos y cajas amarrados desaparecieron para llegar a la Mansión Potter. O algo así me conto James…

* * *

Espero hayan notado la dualidad de narracion...

este apitulo es bastante corto... y no se que mas decir...

si me mandan Reviews el proximo capitulo sera edicion especial

_**Marauders G.W**_


	5. Emboscada

Actualizare mucho antes ya que el capitulo anterior era muy corto, muchas gracias por las condolencias... y el seguir escribiendo me recordò algo "Para una mente bien preparada, la muerte no es mas que la siguiente gran aventura"... Asi que intentare tomarlo asì por mas de o que extrañe a mi viejito.

Este fic lo escribì en honor a alguien... es decir que lo comenze despues de la muerte de mi mejor amigo... dos personas a las que amo en dos meses... pero bueno... por algo serà... no?

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me siguen y que me hacen seguir con ganas de escribir mis fantasias :D

**Disclaimer: El colorin cuando se destiño quedò rubio... pero ahora es castaño, asi que sigo siendo una simple muggle y no una diosa como Jotaka**

* * *

**MusicBlack95**: Me alegra que mis sobornos sirvan :D

**Flor-LupinSparrow**: Espera que avanze un poco mas la historia y leeras a Sirius como siempre lo soñaste :Dy si, un avada kedabra para petunia y vernon hubiese sido de lujo :D

**violetafuentes7**: Me gusta que te guste esto (?)

**Claudia Potter-Black**: Todos amamos a los merodeadores... si somos tan maravillosos (?) ok... ellos si, yo no... XD La peticion la encuentro muy mamonamente amor 3 y con respecto a si Colagusano tenìa algo positivo... no comment...

**SusanSzemogh**: Tranquila que Sirius pronto tendra su momento ... XD te lo digo yo... XD

**(anonima)**: Niña que me amenaza para que escriba mas rapido... mira... AQUI TIENES MAS CAPS :d PERO NO QUIERO EL STRIPTEASSE PARA MI T.T

**Flor-LupinSparrow(2)**: gracias por el apoyo :D

**SusanSzemogh**: Ya estoy mas tranquila... Muchas Gracias :D

**Rosslyn-Bot**t: Thanks!

**Claudia Potter-Black(2)**: Yay... aunque suene estupido esto me sirve para avanzar el fic... es como los actores... tienen que sentirlo para actuarlo (en mi caso escribirlo)... gracias!

**violetafuentes7**: Actualize rapido :D

* * *

Emboscada

Aproximadamente a las 12 de la mañana llegaron James y entre todos ayudamos a la pelirroja a ubicarse en una de las piezas del segundo piso (misteriosamente es la de al frente de James). Luego nos hizo desayuno a mí y Remus y nos preparamos para asistir a la reunión de la orden. Después de poner todos los hechizos protectores en la mansión desaparecimos uno a uno fuera de la verja de la mansión en el Valle Godric hasta llegar a las afueras del Castillo, ahí se encontraba Hagrid esperándonos para dejarnos pasar. Caminamos tranquilamente, bromeamos y nos pusimos al día con él, quien siempre nos ayudaba indirectamente en nuestras travesuras en nuestro antiguo año escolar, quien logró salvar a Lily cuando el calamar gigante la agarro de una pierna (ese fue el día que decidió nunca más decir que prefería al calamar gigante antes que a James) o quien simplemente nos salvó de tantos castigos. Caminamos por el césped hasta entrar por la puerta principal, pasamos por el vestíbulo, al frente del gran comedor y luego de vuelta y vuelta llegamos nuevamente al despacho del director.

Esta vez la sala se veía aún más grande, muchos se encontraban cabizbajos por la pérdida de los hermanos McKinnon, ocupamos cada uno un lugar específico: James, Lily y yo nos sentamos al lado de los Longbottom, Remus quedó al otro lado del salón, sentado al lado de un muy delgado Peter quien estaba casi tiritando al estar sentado casi al lado de Dumbledore y Moody. La habitación estaba arreglada como un salón de duelo dejando un gran espacio en el centro de la habitación.

-Creo que ya nos encontramos todos –dijo Dumbledore con una de sus típicas sonrisas – Esta será constituida como la segunda reunión de la Orden del Fénix, primero que nada quiero pedirles a todos ustedes un segundo de silencio por nuestros compañeros que cayeron en este último tiempo. Mariane y Paul McKinnon, donde este su tesoro, ahí residirá su corazón.

Con esto se hizo una larga pausa, tantas cosas venían a mi cabeza segundo a segundo. Quizás esto mismo hace pensar inevitablemente que esto nos podría pasar a alguno de nosotros, y ahora con mayor razón. Pero juro solemnemente como merodeador que soy, que si alguien le llega a hacer algo a James, la pelirroja o a alguno de mis amigos con mis propias manos lo destruiré, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Que desde donde sea que residan, nos protejan. –Dicho esto de dio paso a la segunda parte de la junta. – Bueno, como saben la finalidad de esta junta es lograr crear un frente de ataque y defensa para la protección de quienes tanto amamos –James miro con la misma expresión patética de todos los días a Lily- Lo primero que haré en este momento es enseñar algo que realmente es muy útil y será usado como el sello de nosotros.

-No es nada como una marca imbécil o un tatuaje horrible ¿no? –dije y todos rieron un poco.

-Para nada, esto será algo más positivo, desde todo punto de vista –dijo Dumbledore con una media sonrisa- creo que están al tanto de que los dementores dejaron Azkaban para unirse a Voldemort –maldita sean esas personas que tiritan cuando escuchan su nombre – y por ende tenemos que conocer el único método de defensa que puede haber ante ellos.

_-Patronus – _murmuro la novia de mi amigo.

-Correcto señorita Evans –chilló el profesor Flitwick y Lily se sonrojó

-En este momento ensayaremos el encantamiento _patronus_. Este encantamiento no solo sirve para ahuyentar dementores sino que en gran medida ayuda a muchas otras cosas como he aprendido satisfactoriamente en este último tiempo, pero iremos de a poco. Primero que nada, Piensen en el momento más feliz de su vida…

Prontamente el salón se sumió en el silencio. Todos pensábamos un sinfín de cosas, y a medida que teníamos el sentimiento nos deberíamos ir acercando a alguno de los tutores que había. Estos podían ser Moody, el profesor Dumbledore, Flitwick o McGonnagal (misteriosamente Moody y McGonnagal tenían menos personas en su lista de espera.

-¡_Expecto patronum!_ –grito Remus y una leve luz salió de su varita que luego se extinguió.

-¿Cuál fue el pensamiento que elegiste?

-El dia que fue el profesor Dumbledore a mi casa y convenció a mis padres de dejarme ir a Hogwarts. –dijo el chico sonrojado.

-Esta muy bueno, ya que pudiste dejar salir algo al primer intento. Pero sigue buscando, necesitamos algo mas fuerte –dijo la profesora McGonnagal.

Por todos lados practicábamos los encantamientos, hasta que todos quedamos impresionadísimos ante un imponente ciervo plateado que se paseaba entre nosotros.

-Cornamenta! –grite emocionado mientras me dirigía hacia mi amigo y como todos los merodeadores y los amigos del chico nos fuimos hacia donde se encontraba.}

Muchos gritos de felicitaciones, y el ambiente que iba tomando mayor fuerza ya que al ver el primer patronus todos querían ver el suyo propio.

-¿Qué pensamiento elegiste? –le pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

-Emmh… -dijo sonrojándose – el día que Lily acepto ir a Hogsmade conmigo

Todo el salón exploto en risas, ya que la gran mayoría de ellos sabían la guerra campal que entregaba Lily para no dejar acercarse a James y cuento insistió James.

-Ya, ven conmigo James, seguiremos con la segunda parte del entrenamiento –dijo el director y se llevó a Cornamenta a un lugar más alejado, mientras le daba un gran trozo de chocolate.

Al poco tiempo muchos más fueron sacando algo mas que volutas de humo, Remus sacó un lobo de mediana edad al cual miró con desagrado (¿o habrá sido mi idea?), la pelirroja saco una cierva plateada (awww… que romántico), yo saqué un gran perro (no se porque pensé que podría ser así mi patronus), etc…

Como siempre quedaban muchos rezagados, entre ellos Peter. Como nosotros nos fuimos a la otra parte del entrenamiento nunca supimos.

-¿Qué pensamiento usaste pelirroja?

-El día que vi a James sumergido en el lago durante invierno tratando de convencer al calamar gigante que nunca aceptara una cita conmigo o en su defecto que saliéramos pero me rechazara –dijo sin aguantar la risa

-¡OYE! –dijo james con el ceño fruncido- solo era un niño de quinto año... –termino con puchero

-¿y tú Lunático?

-La primera transformación que tuve con ustedes de animagos –dijo bajando la voz Remus.- ¿y tu Canuto?

-Emmh… -dijo dubitativamente- el día… el día que… cuando conocí a James.

En ese momento el estúpido de mi amigo se me tiró encima seguido por Remus y pronto una pelirroja y nos envolvimos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ya, vengan –dijo potentemente la voz de la profesora McGonnagal

En ese momento, Lily, Remus y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde la profesora y james se fue a practicar lo aprendido a un rincón. Nos enseñaron la manera de enviar mensajes con el patronus, había que invocarlo y acercarlo a uno, en ese momento susurrarle las palabras a comunicar, no era muy difícil, en comparación con hacer aparecer este.

Al rato después en nos quedaba mas por hacer que practicar los embrujos. De todas direcciones llegaban mensajes en sendos animales plateados.

"Te amo Evans!"

"Y yo a ti Potter"

Se comunicaban los dos Ciervos.

"Deja a ese idiota y quédate conmigo" se acercaba un perro diciendo.

"lo vuelves a repetir y te dejo de sacar las pulgas" –le respondía el ciervo

"Si igual Lily se quedara conmigo, ya que soy su amigo desde antes" decía un lobo

"Lily en MI amiga desde antes" decía un halcón

"No te metas Alice" decía un halcón aún más grande

"Podrían dejar de hablar de mi" dijo nuevamente la cierva

"Les solicitamos que maduren por favor" dijeron tres gatos plateados.

En ese momento estallamos en risas ante la mirada dura que nos lanzaba McGonnagal, quien si no hubiese sido autoridad ahí estaría jugando con nosotros.

-Como veo –comenzó el director – todos han logrado avanzar bastante con este encantamiento. Como les dije, esta será nuestra marca. Cualquier tipo de información que no pueda ser enviada por lechuza debe ser entregada con este medio. ¿alguno de ustedes saben porque por este medio y no por otro?... ¿señorita Evans?

-Porque ningún patronus es igual al otro al igual que las voces mientras que las cartas por lechuzas o cualquier otro tipo de mensaje podría ser alterado

-Muy bien Lily –volvió a chillar Flitwick emocionado gracias a la pelirroja que se sabía los libros que él enviaba de memoria.

-Bueno, con esto damos por finalizada la sesión, les será enviado un fénix con la fecha, hora y lugar de la nueva sesión.

Con esto nos despedimos de la mayoría de los invitados. Nosotros cinco (Lily, Colagusano, Lunático y cornamenta… obviamente con su servidor) mas el matrimonio Longbottom nos dirigimos a Hogsmade ya que era hora de cenar y que mejor que hacerlo con las colosales cenas de Madame Rosemerta.

-Rosemerta ¡amore mío! – le grité divertido

-Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no vengas gritando a mi casa Sirius. ¡Oh! Vienes con compañía – dijo sonrojándose la mujer y todos rieron – ¿Qué es lo que se servirán? – Decía roja como un tomate.

Todos nos servimos una porción colosal de pastel de carne acompañado de la infaltable hidromiel mientras Rosemerta no me quitaba los ojos de encima (¡que novedad!).

-Esa chica esta aún mejor que cuando salió de la escuela –decía James en un murmullo.

-Claro que si – le respondí – hace mucho que no la venía a visitar – y le cerré un ojo a mi amigo.

Estábamos sirviéndonos el postre, castañas al almíbar cuando escuchamos una explosión a la mitad de la calle. No tuvimos tiempo de pensarlo y nos paramos corriendo, estaba claro que eran mortifagos. Lily corrió delante de todos nosotros ya que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta. Lo cual hizo que James la siguiera muy de cerca. Al salir a la calle (después de que me tropecé con dos silla para poder seguir a mi amigo) pude vislumbrar el panorama, seis encapuchados se encontraban en medio de la calle, cuando aparecimos frente a ellos la capucha de una mujer se calló, no era nada más ni nada menos que mi prima Bellatrix, por lo cual no había duda de que eran mortifagos, ella se levantó la manga de la túnica y se apretó el tatuaje con la varita.

Los hechizos no se hicieron de esperar, los mortifagos se bajaron la capucha. Pude reconocer a la gran mayoría, aparte de mi prima estaba Rodolphus Lestrange, su esposo y su hermano Rabastan, a otros los reconocí como Travers y Dolohov. Pero uno no se había sacado la capucha. Remus se enfrentaba contra Dolohov, Alice contra Bellatrix, Frank ante Rodolphus, yo con Rabastan, James con Travers, mientras que Lily se enfrentaba ante el encapuchado. Maldiciones asesinas volaban en dirección nuestra mientras las esquivábamos y tratábamos de mantener bien nivelado los frentes. James peleaba fieramente, y dejo nockeado a Travers al igual como Frank había dejado inconsciente a Rodolphus. En ese momento los dos se acercaron a sus novias a apoyarlas. Mi prima estaba más fiera que nunca al ver que su esposo había sido dañado, lo cual indicaba que a Frank le causaría muchos problemas. Por otro lado Lily parecía no tener mucho problema, aun así James se acercó hacia ella para evitar algún percance. Al luchar dos contra uno, al encapuchado se le hizo más difícil la batalla y al cabo de dos ataques la capucha del mortifago calló y nos encontramos ante nada más y nada menos que Quejicus.

James hizo a un lado a Lily y comenzó a pelear el solo contra Snape, ya que tenía más que claro que algo de cariño Lily sentía hacia él y eso imposibilitaría la batalla. En ese momento los hechizos comenzaron a cruzarse con un odio desmedido entre ambos. La maldiciones imperdonables que mandaba Snape eran rechazados con los reflejos de James el cual lanzaba hechizo a diestra y siniestra pasado desde el cruciatus hasta el sectumsempra.

-Ya has decidido tu postura, pensé que la querías, eres asqueroso –Le gritaba James a Snape.

-Tú no sabes nada imbécil –seguido por una maldición asesina

Una sombra negra cruzó el cielo y bajo hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, todos quedamos quietos, exceptuando a James y Snevillus que sequian peleando sin parar, mire hacia Lily ya que me encontraba sin trabajo debido a que Rabastan ya estaba inmovilizado. La pelirroja no había perdido el tiempo y envió a una gran cantidad de patronus en distintas direcciones desde el momento en que James la sacó de la batalla.

La figura que había bajado se mantuvo quieta, movió lentamente un brazo y todos los mortifagos se agacharon en modo de reverencia, en ese momento logramos vislumbrar quien era el encapuchado. Tome a Lily del brazo y la tire con fuerza tras de mí, Frank hacía lo mismo con Alice quien tenía un grueso corte en la cara (pero mi prima estaba en peor estado) todos nos juntamos en preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Que linda demostración de sus habilidades, aunque debo decirles que tantos leones sueltos por la grava pueden ser mordidos por una serpiente –dijo una fría y lúgubre voz - ¿No creen?

-Lo dudo, ya que los animales rastreros no nos hacen daño a los de sangre caliente –terció James sin pensarlo.

-Potter ¿No? – dijo Voldemort mas mirando a Bella que a James – Eres de sangre pura y de una de las familias mas importantes, que pena lo que sucedió con ellos ¿no? Si no quieres acabar como ellos deberías tener claras tus prioridades.

-¿Acabar como ellos? Quieres decir luchando hasta el final por lo que creemos, estaría orgulloso.

-¡Entonces síguelos! –Grito Bellatrix- _AVADA KEDABRA_

James por suerte tiene reflejos de oro y alcanzo a moverse cayendo al suelo. La pelirroja me dejó las uñas enterradas en los brazos mientras la sujetaba.

-No seas tan falta de respeto Bellatrix –dijo Voldemort con una media sonrisa en el rostro – Es un sangre pura, no deberíamos derrochar esa sangre, pero huelo inmundicia. ¿Ese cabello rojo no es Weasley cierto, una sangre sucia?

En ese momento tome aún más fuerte a Lily sin dejarla moverse tras de mí.

-¿Quien la protege no es un Black? –dijo aun con todo burlesco y se giró a Bellatrix – Pasa hasta en las mejores familias…. ¿No?

-El ya no es un Black desde el día que se fue de la casa.

-¿Pero que te he dicho acerca de podar el árbol? Bueno, por ahora nos encargaremos de la sangre sucia. –Voldemort comenzó el camino hacia nosotros, sin quitar la vista de mí que estaba protegiendo con mi propio cuerpo a la pelirroja.

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, aproximadamente 10 sombras aparecieron alrededor de todos nosotros. Pensé lo peor, pero por suerte eran ellos, nada mas ni nada menos que la orden del fénix, los patronus de Lily llegaron a buen puerto. El director Dumbledore, los profesores de colegio, Moody, Kingsley y varios mas se encontraron a nuestro lado.

Los encantamientos no tardaron, pero en este momento todos nosotros íbamos contra los Mortifagos (los merodeadores contra Snevillus, que tiempos), Lily se unio a Frank y Lily contra Bellatrix y todos los demás se encontraban entre frente y retaguardia. El director peleaba fieramente frente a frente contra Voldemort.

De un segundo a otro Voldemort hecho una mirada rápida a los mortifagos y todos ellos desaparecieron en un dos por tres.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? –Clamó el director.

-Sí, son solo heridas superficiales…. ¿Cierto? –Dijo Lily examinándolos uno por uno.

-Si es así, cada uno a su hogar en este momento -dijo la profesora McGonnagal –Los profesores reconstruiremos esto, ahora…. ¡váyanse!

Así todos desaparecimos de Hogsmade para encontrarnos en el Jardín delantero de la Mansión Potter.

* * *

Este capitulo es mas largo, espero reivindicarme :D

De a poco se van a ir mostrando las batallas previas a la profecía, para tratar de aplacar y lograr encuadrar tipo... espacio-tiempo lo ocurrido XD cualquier error recibo tomatazos :D

Mi intencion no es molestarles, pero soy una artista (?) chilena sin fines de lucro, pero cada **Review** que usted me envìa es un hijo mas que alimentar... mi **perrito canuto, mi peluche Scabbers, mi leon de Gryffindor (Leoncio)**, y ahora quiero mi lobito y mi Bambi :D

Para que esto siga como medio de presion y soborno... el proximo capitulo se sube a los 22 _**Reviews**_ :D y este tendrá a Sirius en poca ropa y muuuuuucho mas de JXL :D

_**Marauders G.W**_


	6. Preparativos

_Hello! Parece que funcionan bien a través de sobornos…. Haber que se me ocurre para el final de este fic._

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad el hecho de leer los reviews me anima demasiado!_

**Disclaimer:** No soy mas que una fiel seguidora de las sabias palabras de mi diosa Jotaká, solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro ni sexual (bueno… eso casi).

* * *

**SusanSzemogh:** Nunca digas que los problemas tuyos son insignificantes… todos tenemos problemas y lo bueno es intentar superarlo. Lo de mi amigo no pasó hace mucho, solo hace 2 meses y de verdad eso me destrozó, pero eso como que me animo a escribir esto poniéndome en el lugar de Sirius, creo entenderlo bastante en muchas cosas. Gracias!

**Flor-LupinSparrow:** Si, bueno, si yo fuera Rosmerta… me hago la tonta nomas… si no es nada mas ni nada menos que un Black *-*

**Claudia Potter-Black:** creo que todos odiamos a Colagusano… yo no le hayo el perdón a ese desgraciado… se ganó todo lo que le paso… y mas… m falto un relato completo del beso del dementor Really… e.e xD

**GryffindorGirl:** Lo de Sirius con poca ropa ya está escrito… solo esperen con calma…. No por mucho madrugar amanece mas temprano Xd

**Ines:** Gracias :D

**Harumi-Hyuga**: muchas gracias :D para ustedes es que escribo y no leo para la universidad…. xD

**Janie Volturi:** Para que veas que soy genial, actualizo altiro :D XD

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Preparativos**_

-Que mierd….

-¡Sirius!

-Es que no puedo creer, es como si supieran…

-Cómo van a saber… -Dijo James pensativo. –Si los únicos que sabíamos de la junta eran los miembros de la orden…

-Y a la vez los únicos que sabían quienes pertenecían a la orden la vez anterior éramos los miembros, aun así asesinaron a los McKinnon sin ninguna razón aparente… -dijo seriamente Remus.

-Pero esos malditos nunca han actuado bajo razonamientos….

-Pero piensa James –ahora quien habló fue Lily – los mortifagos matan por matar, pero a los sangre sucia –la pelirroja hizo un gesto con la nariz – muggles y mestizos, pero los McKinnon no los matarían solo porque si, a unos sangre puras… ¿no creen?

-Quieres decir que, ¿acaso piensan que un miembro de la orden está abriendo la boca?

-Si fuese así. Lo mato.

-Sirius, ¿tú de verdad crees que alguien nos traicionaría? No creo que este bien hablar así de nuestros amigos…

-James, puede ser cualquiera. Siempre hay imbéciles a hacer cualquier cosa por poder. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dedicarnos a averiguar… -dije terminando la conversación ante un James ceñudo.

Luego de esto, había mucho que pensar, por lo tanto a la hora de la cena, prácticamente no comimos. Cada uno se fue a su habitación, y James fue a la de Lily, era nuestro momento para pensar en muchas cosas.

_Podrían ser los Prewett, pero ellos toda la vida han estado a favor de nosotros, hasta en el colegio ellos peleaban día a día contra los Slytherin. Todos en la orden deben pensar algo parecido, esto no puede ser una coincidencia, un ataque tan directo en Hogsmade, y lo más probable es que todos desconfíen de mí por ser un Black, maldito apellido. Llevo años luchando contra ese prejuicio, así que tomare en mis manos el encontrar al traidor, aun que eso cueste lo que sea… _Y así me quede dormido…

-¡DESPIERTAAAA!

-Nooooo

-Sirius debes despertar

-Nooooo

-¡SIRIUS!

-¡MALDITA ARPIA QUE TE HACES LLAMAR MI MADRE!

-_Aguamenti_

-¡QUE MIERDA!

-Buenos días, tenías una pesadilla –me dijo una pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias por despertarme, aunque… JAMES TU FUTURA MUJER NUEVAMENTE ME ESTA MIRANDO CON ROPA INTERIOR

-¡LILY! –grito james mientras corría a mi pieza, en calzoncillos

-¿Porque todos gritan tan temprano? –Decía Remus comiéndose un trozo de chocolate mientras entraba a mi pieza, en calzoncillos.

-¿Es que les cuesta mucho ponerse un pijama? –Dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido. –Ya, los tres levántense que hay mucho que hacer- dijo mientras se giraba y salía de la pieza.

-¡Lily! –gritaba james mientras corría tras ella

-Acaso no sabe decir otra cosa este pelmazo

-No hables así Sirius, así es cuando uno se enamora

-¿Tú te has enamorado Lunático?

-Quizás, pero es imposible para alguien como yo, y por sobre todo debido a que es la futura esposa de mi amigo -Con esto salió dejándome con la boca abierta.

Que solo en mi pieza y mojado por el hechizo de la pelirroja, pero se vendrá la venganza. Fuera de eso las palabras de Remus resonaban en mi cabeza pero realmente al saber que no podía hacer nada, hice lo que sé que Remus quería y lo omití de mi cabeza,_ que doloroso, no Mooney._

Me bañe, vestí y baje a desayunar, con un hambre horrible por no haber comido ayer y en ese momento estaban todos vestidos, con miles de papeles en la mesa donde debería estar mi desayuno servido (eso solo lo pensé, ya que si Lily lo escucha me castra), me senté, moví la varita y atraje mi desayuno y comí en silencio (algo me hacía pensar que si hablaba al verlos tan concentrados saldría lastimado)

-¿Que hacen?- No aguanté más de 5 segundos con la boca cerrada y como lo sabía Lily me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿Y quieres ser padrino de la boda? –Era oficial, Lily andaba en sus días –creo que lo mejor es que Rem…

-Yo seré el padrino de bodas querida pelirroja, y Remus será la madrina, se acabó el tema.

-No seré madrina –dijo con voz cansina el licántropo.

-¿Me pueden decir que hacen?, si tiene que ver con la boda los quiero ayudar.

-Hacemos la lista de invitados –Ahora quien me respondió fue James.

-Pero no es que querían algo más tranquilo –dije mirando a Lily

-Eso quería yo –dijo Lily fulminándonos con la mirada

-Es decir que James quiere hacer algo más grande y eso explica tu mal genio ¿no? –Un cuchillo cruzo volando la cocina, me alcance a agachar. _Bendita seas prima Bellatrix que ese cuchillazo era cosa de todos los días en nuestra casa. _

Poco a poco cuando logramos que los ojos de Lily volvieran a ser verdes (antes eran rojos) y que de su piel se desvanecieran las plumas, logré entender varias cosas. James se encargaría de la boda mágica y Lily de la muggle en una ingentica (_Lily: Iglesia imbécil_). Por ende debíamos comportarnos y ayudar a hacer cosas para que la pelirroja nos invitara, más bien, me invitara porque Remus era la madrina, digo, el mejor amigo de la chica.

Luego de una larga mañana de estar multiplicando partes de matrimonio, para dos bodas. Y enviando lechuzas a diestra y siniestra, haber sido enviado a dejar un paquete con más partes de matrimonio al correo Muggle (espero que sean suficientes estampillas, eran bonitas) ya era hora de almuerzo, cuando llegue a la casa, Lily seguía estresada con unas cuentas mientras que James jugueteaba con una snitch y Remus dormía al lado de ella. Fui directo a la cocina y descubrí que no había nada hecho. Por suerte no soy malo cocinando, es más, soy mejor en la cocina que en la cama, no… eso es imposible (o pregúntenle a mi redactora). Bueno, cambiando el tema, mientras todos los chicos ni se percataban de mi presencia con un movimiento de varita los vegetales se cortaban, el horno se calentaba y yo freía los trozos de pescado al estilo muggle, porque se me dio la gana. En no más de 30 minutos estaba sirviendo pescado con patatas y un guiso de verduras.

-LILY, REMUS, JAMES A COMEEEEEEEER

A los pocos segundos tres cabezas se apoyaban por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Tu hiciste esto Sirius? –dijo Remus escéptico.

-No, si lo hizo el elfo domestico que está a mi lado

-¿Cuál? Yo no veo ninguno –dijo James mirando por debajo de la mesa inocentemente.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo hiciste tu Sirius, y de que no tiene ningún tipo de veneno o animal no comercializable en el? –dijo Lily

-Para su información a mí se me da bastante bien la cocina, mi tío Alphard de enseñó a cocinar, ya que a las chicas les encanta que un hombre cocine –dije cerrándole un ojo a Lily la cual rodó los ojos.

-Bueno Sirius, amigo de mi alma, se ve bastante bueno. Confiaré en ti –dijo James cortándome el vuelo.

-Gracias Cornamenta –y corrí a abrazarlo melodramáticamente

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente su Fish&Chips, bromeando a cada segundo.

-De verdad cocinas bien Sirius, no quieres casarte conmigo –dijo Lily mirando de reojo a James

-¡AMIGO! Enséñame a cocinar –dijo James

-No amigo, prefiero a la chica

Así nos reímos un buen rato y comimos a más no poder. Luego de la comida Lily nos avisó que saldría con su madre, Alice y Remus de compras de sus vestidos de gala. Si no supiera que Remus siente-sintió o algo así por Lily pensaría que es gay.

Con James nos quedamos solos, lo cual no sucedía hace mucho.

-Amigo, ni me creo que te casas en solo un tiempo más y sobretodo con Evans, aunque siempre supe que terminarían juntos –dije atropelladamente ya que James me miraba con odio.

-Hubo un momento en que ni yo pensé que Lily me iba a aceptar alguna vez.

-Bueno, tú siempre le gustaste a Lily, eso es obvio. Pero ella lucho contra sí misma para no caer ante el casanova Potter. Aparte que el hecho de que molestáramos tanto a Quejicus y de que le hacíamos la vida imposible con bromas hacia que nuestra prefecta perfecta nos odiara aún más.

-Siento que eso pasó hace tanto…

-Te felicito hermano, aunque debo decirte una cosa. Si no me haces padrino de tu primer hijo…

-Si sabes que lo serás –Así nos abrazamos unos minutos (en cualquier caso se hubiese visto bastante gay pero menos mal que no había nadie)

-Graci… -Ding Dong sonó el timbre de la casa, nos separamos rápidamente y James corrió por el salón, cruzándolo para llegar al vestíbulo.

-¡CANUUUTOOOO TENEMOS VISITAAAAS!

Por la puerta entro Frank, y se sentó con nosotros en el sillón quien sacó unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Frank? –le dije al invitado.

-Necesitaba comunicarles algunas cosas, y como hoy no vería a Alice porque se la robó tu mujer –dijo mirando divertido a un James que abría la boca para replicar- quise venir a visitarlos

-Muy bien, una tarde sin chicas –dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Y Remus? No lo veo…

-También es una nena

-Fue a dar la opinión masculina de los vestidos de Lily

-Ah… bueno, de lo que venía a hablarles era acerca de lo ocurrido ayer. Creo que ustedes tampoco creen que sea una coincidencia…

-¿Tú también opinas que alguien nos esta traicionando? –dijo James ceñudo.

-Estoy casi seguro, los McKinnon, luego nosotros justo después de nuestra reunión… no puede ser una coincidencia.

-Te apoyo….

¡DING DONG! El timbre volvió a sonar, James se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras que Frank anunciaba que iba al baño.

-¿Quién es ahora?, AH, eres tu Colagusano –dije bastante decepcionado

-T-tanto tiempo s-sin verlos a-amigos

Peter hablaba como un tartamudo, su aspecto estaba ojeroso y bastante más delgado que antes. Tenía aspecto de no haberse bañado en días y le quedaba menos pelos en su cabeza.

-Qué es lo que te ha sucedido, ¿tu madre sigue enferma?

-S-si, mucho… y ya no tengo tiempo para nada. Hoy estaba un poco mejor y… y quise ve-venir a verlos después de l-lo q-que pasó en Hogsmade

-Gracias, pero estamos bien por suerte –Dijo James entrando tras de el en el salón.

-P-por q-que hay tres b-botellas, ¿están con a-alguien?

-Sí, con Frank. Ya que nos quedamos soltero, yo sin Lily, Frank sin Alice y Sirius sin Remus. –Dijo riendo James (a mí no me causó ninguna gracia)

Frank al escuchar que era nombrado comenzó a caminar nuevamente, algo le parecía raro en lo que había dicho Colagusano, y por lo tanto se demoró más de lo debido en el camino del baño al salón.

-¿F-Frank Longbottom?

-Si, buenas tardes Peter, ¿qué te pasa?, te veo muy sudoroso –siempre supimos que a Frank nunca le había agradado mucho Colagusano pero nunca lo había mirado de esa manera.

-B-buenas t-tardes F-Frank

Así conversamos un buen rato, pero noté que Frank se encontraba más serio que de costumbre, a la media hora de haber llegado Colagusano nos informó que debía volver a su casa. James los salió a despedir y quedamos sólo yo y Frankl en el salón (el burro por delante y no por lo tonto) .

-Sirius, hay cosas que debo decirte a ti, pero no a James, ya que él nunca apoyaría esto.

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?

-Escuche que Peter decía que su madre estaba muy enferma, pero como aurores, yo con Alice hicimos un análisis de cada uno de los miembros de la orden y esas cosas, por seguridad.-Se apresuró a decir- Y en el análisis me dicen que la madre de Peter falleció hace poco más de un año. Sin contar el hecho de que Dumbledore no quizo contarle a nadie acerca de lo ocurrió en Hogsmade y el mismo fue el que les preguntó a ustedes, sin contar la actitud tan sospechosa, esos tartamudeos, etc. Sé que es su amigo pero claramente él está primero en mis sospe…

-TRAJE WHISKY DE FUEGO… ¿porque esa cara tan larga?

-N-no es nada –Me apresure a responderle a James.

Nos servimos un vaso para cada uno, pero las palabras de Frank seguían rondando en mi cabeza, tomé el primer sorbo y sentí que algo más quemaba mi garganta, pero era un dolor distinto al del Whisky. _A partir de mañana comenzare a investigar._

Así fuimos copa tras copa, hasta que se nos acabaron dos botellas y poco a poco la vista de fue nublando, mis amigos se multiplicaban y todo se fue a negro.

-ESTE PAR DE HIJOS DE LA MAS PUTA BANSHEE

-Lily perdónalos, si parecen bebes durmiendo, aparte son tres, Frank también está ahí –dijo Alice sonriendo

-Siempre terminan así cuando beben –dijo cansinamente Lupin. –Lily, ve a dejar las cosas a tu habitación yo mientras moveré a Sirius.

-Yo me encargo de Frank, James es todo tuyo. –me dijo Alice cerrándole un ojo a Lily. –Nos dejan quedarnos aquí esta noche para que conversemos?

-Claro amiga, a ver como lo hacemos. Todas las demás piezas están desastrosas. Yo dormiré con James y tú con Frank en la mía, ¿no te molesta?

-Para nada. Es que me daría miedo llegar a la casa de mi suegra con Frank en este estado, ella da mucho miedo…

-Si, siempre ha dado miedo, recuerdo el vociferador que envió el día que supo que Frank estaba contigo. –dijo Remus y Alice se remeció.

Así con movimientos de varita tres hombres inconscientes eran movilizados en dirección a sus habitaciones. Pronto las chicas y Remus bajaron, tomaron hidromiel con especias de madame Rosemerta que me sacaron de la habitación, conversaron hasta bien entrada la noche y cada uno se dirigió a dormir.

* * *

_Son sucias chicas, piden a gritos a Sirius desnudo, les aviso que en el **capitulo 8** todos sus ruegos serán escuchados y tendrán ante sus ojos al más **sexy** de los merodeadores tal y como dios lo hecho al mundo…._

_Tambien les doy un adelanto, en el **capitulo 7** se verá el inicio de una pareja **cannon** que tengo mas que claro que a muchas les gusta…._

_Para llegar al próximo capitulo no pido nada mas ni nada menos que **Reviews!** Entre antes se acerquen a los **29** … antes caerán estos capítulos :D_

_**Marauders G.W.**_


	7. indudable

Les fallé! Me he demorado mucho en actualizar ya que la maldita carrera humanista no m deja escribir mas que informes y ensayos, ahahahaha…

De verdad no tengo perdon de merlin, los mortifagos deberian venir a mi casa y asesinarme por mentirosa, si m perdonan pueden seguir leyendo, si no….. pucha

**Disclaimer:** Mi nombre no es JK, soy solo una historiadora que ocupa todas las imbesilidades de su cabeza para ser un prospecto de historiografa magica… xDD

**Flor-LupinSparrow**: todos espiamos a los medoreadores con poca ropa, tranquila, en el prox capitulo todos sus ruegos seran escuchados… cochinas!

**MusicBlack95**: reitero… creo que todas tenemos fantasias merodeadoras xDD bella esta loca! xD

**Janie Volturi**: bueno, en el cap 9 pasara algo con colagusano :D tranquila

**GriffindorGirl**: que bueno que te guste la historia, trabajamos para usted :D se viene el 8!

**Claudia Potter-Black**: merodeadoreeees… es q no se puede no amarlos xD

**SusanSzemogh:** xDDD tengo un humor extraño, que bueno que te guste :D de a poco se vera mas damnificado colagusano, trankilidad :D

Capitulo 7: Dudas

James abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se encontraba rodeado por un par de brazos blancos y delgados, unos mechones de pelo rojo reposaban sobre sus mejillas y un hermoso rostro como esculpido con cincel reposaba sobre su hombro. Esto había pasado muchas veces antes, pero en sus sueños. Mi amigo bajo un poco en las sabanas para acomodar sus brazos en torno a Lily y así cerró los ojos para seguir soñando maravillosamente sin soltar a su chica.

Lily abrió los ojos y recordó donde se encontraba (y con quien). Se encontraba felizmente aprisionada en los fuertes brazos de un chico pálido de desordenado cabello negro. Su propia cabeza se encontraba en el hombro del chico. Pronto recordó que era la primera vez que se encontraban así, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, sus brazos unidos al otro y los labios a sólo unos centímetros. Lily sintió un arrebato y se giró un poco para quedarse encima del chico y despertarlo con un beso en los labios sin que tuvieran ambos posibilidad de soltarse.

James fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse con una Lily aún más cerca que cuando había despertado hace una hora. Abrió los ojos muy grandes y le respondió el beso a la chica acercándola aún más a él. Ambos estaban disfrutando mordiéndose suavemente, besándose el cuello y abrazándose fuertemente hasta que…

-LEVAAAANTENSE ESTA LISTO EL DESAYUNOOOO –grité fuertemente abriendo de sopetón la puerta- mírense el par de tortolitos, acaso no pueden esperar que se casen, que inmoral –dije poniendo la cara más parecida a vieja aristócrata posible (¿mi madre?) – _Aguamenti_

Ambos saltaron a un lado de la cama con mi intervención, pero en el momento en que tiré el hechizo, Lily toda mojada se levantó y salió persiguiéndome que había llevado a cabo al fin su venganza.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? Siempre son necesarios los gritos a las 9 de la mañana…

-¿Que son esos gritos? –Salió Alice un tanto despeinada hablando un tanto preocupada

-Nada fuera de lo común amor, ¿que hizo Black ahora?

-Se fue a meter a mi pieza mientras dormíamos… -Dijo James sonrojado

-¿DORMIR SE LLAMA AHORA? –Grite desde el primer piso- ¡NO LILY! ¡NOOOOOOO!

Al cabo de 15 minutos todos (casi todos) conversaban animadamente, sobretodo riéndose sin parar del castigo de la prefecta. Sentía mi cabeza a cada momento más ligera, ya nada caía por mis orejas, mi pelo…

-No te queda mal el corte Hocicos, te podríamos llevar a una exposición

-Cállate Cornamenta…

-Pero ahora te ves más varonil

-Gracias Alice

-Sirius –dijo riéndose Lily- quizás ahora como Sansón vas a perder todos tus poderes.

-Mientras que me funcione la varita mágica –dije con una sonrisa de medio lado y Lily calló frunciendo el ceño.

Después del desayuno Lily y James salieron a encaminar a los Longbottom por Godric Hallow, aproveché ese momento para conversar con Remus que ambos nos quedamos en la mansión. Le explique algunas de las dudas que teníamos con respecto al sabotaje.

-Por eso Lupin, desde hoy en la noche iré a hacer guardias…

-Pero no te estas apresu… ¿JAMES QUE SUCEDIÓ?

El ambiente cambió rápidamente, James venía con Lily en brazos la cual tenía un labio partido y un hilo de sangre corría por su boca, estaba inconsciente. James no venía en mucho mejor estado, su cabello estaba aún más alborotado de lo común, y su cara era una mezcla de rabia y desesperación.

-I-Íbamos c-caminando por Sword End… con A-Alice y Frank y…y aparecieron 4 encapuchados…

-Mortifagos –dije entre dientes.

-Los reconocí como Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Greyback y Snape… -dijo James dejando a Lily recostada en el sillón.

-¿GREYBACK? El hombre lobo que… ¿qué me convirtió?

-S-si, Lily estaba peleando contra el… p-pero la aparté… y yo pelee con él.

-¿No te mordió o algo? –dije temerosamente.

-Nada, es más… lo desarme y lo vencí… pero Alice fue atacada con el _Cruciatus_ muchas veces por tu prima Sirius… Lily peleaba con Snape mientras yo ayudaba a Alice, ya que a Frank se le estaba complicando el campo ya que Rodolphus lanzaba maldiciones asesinas segundo a segundo…

-¿Snape dejó así a Lily?

-No, el problema fue que apareció… Voldemort.

-¿QUE? –dije yo y Remus al tiempo

-Tuve que dejar a Alice para ir a proteger a Lily que trataba de hacerle frente a ambos imbéciles. Y… Voldemort lanzó un maleficio asesino… -con Remus estábamos con la boca muy abierta y ni siquiera podíamos pronunciar palabra- Pero Snape lanzo un _Desmaius,_ lo que hizo caer a Lily de frente y por lo que vi, ella era el objetivo. Ya que cuando Voldemort la vio inerte inició la retirada…

-Sólo así, buscan a Lily… no comprendo. –Dijo Remus con las manos apretadas al punto de tener los nudillos blancos.

-Creo que nadie Remus. –dije seriamente. –_Enérvate_

Lily poco a poco despertó y se incorporó en el sillón.

-Quédate quieta, que debo revisar tus heridas… -Dijo Remus con la cara muy seria- _Episkey_

Las heridas de la pelirroja sanaron rápidamente, esta se incorporó y corrió hacia su novio abrazándolo con fuerza y comenzando a llorar.

-N-no entiendo… p-porque… me siguen… Sev me salvó…. –Dijo entre sollozos

-S-siéntate Lily, tienes que tranquilizarte…

-Pe-pero Sev…. Lo deben estar castigando….

-Cálmate Lily, no es de eso de que nos deberíamos estar preocupando… -dijo Remus tomándole las manos- Has notado que siempre que nos atacan se ensañan contigo….

-Acaso piensas que…

-No lo sé Lily, pero debemos buscar la manera de averiguarlo...

La tensión poco a poco fue bajando en el hogar, James obligó a Lily a ir a descansar. Remus decidió salir unos segundos a informar de lo ocurrido al director. Mientras que yo preparé almuerzo y comí solitariamente, mucho tiempo para pensar.

Porque Lily, porque justamente ella entre tantas otras. La chica de mi amigo, la chica más perfecta que conozco (no digan que yo dije eso) y la mejor amiga de Remus, quien lo ha apoyado incondicionalmente. Por suerte siempre que los atacan no los encuentran solos, acaso eso será una coincidencia. Como saben que tendrían que caminar por ahí a esa hora. Igualmente Alice quedó herida… pero ella es sangre pura, y normalmente ellos no dañan a los sangre pura sin más. Quien sabía de la ubicación de todos nosotros… solo tengo un nombre en mi cabeza… no será P…

Una ráfaga de viento cruzó la habitación, una hermosa lechuza color dorado pasó zumbando y rozando mi oreja para posarse en el respaldo de una silla. Cuando ya estaba ahí la lechuza estiro la pata esperando que yo desatara la carta que se encontraba atada a ella. La saqué con cuidado y le di una golosina a la Lechuza que me miraba penetrantemente. Abrí la Carta y comencé a leer.

_Querido Sirius:_

_Hace mucho que no nos comunicamos y realmente es una lástima, tu sabes todo lo que te quiero primo, pero estoy casi segura de que nos veremos prontamente. En este momento con Ted y Dora nos encontramos escondidos, tu sabes los linajes de sangre y mis queridas hermanas mortifagas._

_El motivo de mi carta es para informarte algo no muy agradable, el tío Alphard fue encontrado muerto el día de ayer. Yo sé que tú lo quieres mucho, y el también a ti. Te dejó todo lo suyo. Yo llevo toda la noche llorando a mares, y lo siento mucho, sobretodo por ti._

_Primo, devuélveme esta misma lechuza con tu respuesta de donde y cuando quieres que nos encontremos para poder conversar mejor de esto y muchas otras cosas._

_Te ama, Andrómeda Tonks._

Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, mi tipo Alphard, sobreviviente por naturaleza, mi verdadero padre, el único con los suficientes cojones para ayudarme cuando más lo necesité. No podía parar el llanto, la persona con más historias, vivencias y quien siempre tenía un consejo, una palabra de apoyo… un abrazo. Por mi cabeza pasaron tantos hechos, cuando a los 14 años escapé la primera vez de casa y mi madre me perseguía con la varilla en mano y yo corría en dirección a la casa de mi tío. El me abrió las puertas de su casa y me escondió ahí por varios días, luego de eso mandó una carta a mis padres y yo fui a terminar las vacaciones a casa de James. Un dolor inexorable desgarraba mi pecho, algo me faltaba a mi lado a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin verlos, el amor hacia el no era necesario expresarlo, tal como un hijo a su padre.

Traté de ponerme en pie, pero algo me sujetaba de las rodillas, las cuales me temblaban de manera escandalosa, me acerqué a el escritorio de tía Dorea el cual poseía todo lo necesario para hacer una carta. Volví a tomar asiento ya que no podía seguir en pie y comencé a escribir:

_Andy:_

_Muchas gracias por informarme, de verdad me destruyó la noticia, no te molestaría que nos juntaramos el dia de mañana a la hora de almuerzo en el valle Godric. En la mansión de los Potter. Avísame cualquier cosa._

_Sirius._

Até la carta a la pata de la lechuza y esta emprendió el vuelo por la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Caminé en dirección a mi habitación, necesitaba encerrarme un momento, no ver a nadie. Comencé mi camino escalera arriba, todo se comenzó a ver borroso, las rodillas me seguían temblando, todo se hacía más oscuro y de la nada todo se volvió negro.

-Sirius, Sirius…. ¿Estas bien? –decia preocupada la voz de Lily

-¿Que te pasó Canuto? ¿Bebiste mucho?

-¡Ja! El alcohol no es rival para mi amigo, y no, no he bebido desde el dia que estuvimos con Frank –dije haciendo una mueca la cual no llegó a parecer una sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Lily, nos puedes dejar a solas porfavor –dijo James cambiando su semblante apenas me miró a los ojos.

-Ningun problema –Dijo la chica comprensivamente pero sin dejar de mirar con preocupación mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Nos quedamos solos con James, definitivamente no puedo hacerme mas el tonto.

-¿Qué te pasó? – me dijo seriamente James mirándome a los ojos

-N-nada, q-que me va a… -mi voz se quebró en mil partes y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas – pasar….

James se movió rápidamente y me abrazo, con tanta fuerza como cariño, en ese momento no pude aguantar más, las lágrimas reprimidas corrieron rápidamente por mi rostro mojando el hombro de mi amigo.

-James, mi t-tio Alphard murió… -dije separándome de James.

-¿Qué? Tu tío, ¿el que nos mandaba botellas de whisky para navidad?

-Sí, el. Hoy me llegó una carta de mi prima Andrómeda…

-Ven aquí… -Cornamenta me tiró del brazo para volver a abrazarme – perrito bueno, solo debemos pensar en una cosa, debe estar allá, donde sea que este, con mis padres –a James se le empezaron a caer algunas lágrimas- Y cuando lleguemos allá estaremos todos juntos, pero por ahora mantenlo en el corazón.

Al rato ambos bajamos al salón donde Remus y Lily nos miraban preocupados, ya que Lunático había encontrado la carta tirada en el piso.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó Remus

-Claro que si –dije mostrando una mueca que ahora si parecía más una sonrisa.- Se me olvidó decirte algo James, mañana invité a almorzar a mi prima Andrómeda y su familia para poder hablar mejor del tema y enterarme de los detalles.

-Claro, ningún problema –dijo con una sonrisa estúpida y conciliadora, mientras sacaba cuatro vasos y servía Whisky en cada uno de ellos. – ¡A LA SALUD DE TIO ALPHARD!

-Salud –todos dijeron al unísono…

Luego de esto bebimos un rato, y la pelirroja nos mandó a dormir a todos a una hora prudente (lo cual por primera vez agradecí) ya que mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado, subí y después de descargar las ultimas lagrimas del día, me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, me dirigí a la ducha y bajé a ayudar en la cocina a Lily. La chica para variar tenía todo organizado, el desayuno listo y el almuerzo armado.

-Aun no reconsideras la opción de quedarte conmigo y dejar a este idiota –dije apuntando a James.

-Lo sigo pensando, cuando me anime te aviso.

-¡OYE!

Luego Lupin bajó con un chocolate en la boca y comenzó a ordenar la mesa y el living mientras James sacudía los muebles. Cuando eran las una de la tarde salí en dirección a la plaza del Godric's Hallow y esperé ahí a mis parientes.

Estos llegaron enseguida, mi prima Andrómeda se parecía demasiado a su hermana Bellatrix y mas aun al pasar los años, pero tenían claras diferencias: La cabellera espesa igual a la de Bella en vez de ser negra azabache es más castaña y los ojos de parpados gruesos mas que demostrar frialdad y veneno, estos eran comprensivos y amables. Con mi prima venía su marido Teddy Tonks (un hijo de Muggles los cual significo que a Andy la borraran del árbol genealógico "Toujours pur" ) y de la mano de este mi pequeña favorita Nymphadora.

-¡Sirius! Tanto tiempo primo –corrió hacia mi Andrómeda encerrándome en un gran abrazo.

-Un placer volver a verte "primo" –dijo riendo Ted mientras me daba la mano.

-¡Sirius salúdame! –decía una chica con el ceño fruncido la cual su pelo cambio de rosa a rojo oscuro mirándome con reproche.

-Claro que si Dora –me agaché, la abrasé y la tome en brazos para dirigirnos a la casa de James.

Luego de 5 minutos caminando, llegamos a la mansión. Entramos tranquilamente para encontrarnos en el salón con todos dispuestos a saludarnos. Entré yo primero con Dora en los brazos y tras de mi Ted con Andy cerrando la comitiva. Dejé a Dora en el suelo y comencé a preparar todo para servir el almuerzo.

-¡TU! –gritó Lily apuntando con la varita a Andrómeda…

-Calma Lily, perdónala Andy

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada –dijo con cara de pocos amigos- Mi nombre es Andrómeda Tonks, soy la hermana de Bellatrix y de Narcissa, y siempre me confunden con la primera, pero yo jamas haría las cosas que ella hace, es más, no sé nada de ella desde el día que trato de envenenar a Ted para nuestro matrimonio.

-P-perdón – dijo la chica poniéndose roja – N-no sabía….

-No tenías por qué saberlo tampoco –dibujando algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Ya pasando el momento de tensión, todos terminaron de saludarse y se dirigían al comedor.

-Siéntense –dijo Lily como buena anfitriona.

-Dora, ven a sentarte aquí y suelta a ese chico –decía Andrómeda mirando como Dora no se soltaba del brazo de Remus

-¡No! Yo quiero comer con Lupin –decía la chica con ojos brillantes- ¿Lupin también quiere cierto?

- Yo no tengo problema con que se siente aquí Andrómeda –dijo amablemente intentando comer con la chica que se le sentó en sus piernas y Andrómeda frunció el ceño.

Luego de la comida tranquila y una larga conversación Andy y yo nos dirigimos al salón a conversar, Ted salio al jardín junto con Lily y James a tomar un café y Remus llevó a comer a la pequeña Dora que parecía no querer despegarse de el.

No piensen que apoyo la pedofilia! Jamas… el proximo capitulo se demostrara :D

Estamos en el 7 y vamos hacia el 8, ustedes saben lo que pido para subir el prox capitulo… **35** es el numero de esta semana!

Saludos y gracias por seguirmeee! Los amo ahhahah

_**Marauders G.W.**_


	8. Engaños

Estoy completamente sentida con ustedes :( no me cumplieron con los reviews :( y el capitulo esperaba que esperaba :(

Pero como no soy rencorosa... aquí se los dejo :(

**Disclaimer: **No soy Joanne, si lo fuera... la película de hp se estrenaría el 2017 el primero de septiembre para que calce con el epilogo y así duraría mas tiempo hp :(

No hay respuestas a sus reviews :(

* * *

-Fue un gusto haberlos conocido –dijo Lily aun mirando con vergüenza a mi prima.

-¡Muchas gracias a ustedes! –dijo con toda honestidad Teddy.

-Que les vaya bien… -dijo James con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dora, suelta a ese chico por favor

-¡No mama! Remus es feliz conmigo… ¿cierto?

-Claro que si pequeña –respondió un tanto nervioso mi lobo mirando a Andy- Pero tienes que irte con tus padres, pero créeme, nos volveremos a encontrar…. ¿bueno?

Dicho esto y después de entregar los respectivos abrazos a cada uno, lleve a la familia de mi prima en dirección a la plaza para que desaparecieran sin mayor problema. Al cabo de treinta minutos yo ya estaba de vuelta en casa de mi amigo.

-Saben lo que es ser, jodidamente rico… -entre vociferando a la sala.

-En realidad si amigo – respondió Cornamenta entrando al salón con una sonrisa en el rostro. –¿Y que tal todo?

-El tío me dejo todo, pero yo le di a Andrómeda la casa de el, ya que esta posee todas las protecciones para que se escondan de mis parientes, digo los mortifagos –el sarcasmo es mi segundo nombre.

-Que bueno, me alegro mucho… -dijo Remus sinceramente- espero que no tengan problemas, que no le pase nada a Nymphadora.

-Mi prima se enamoro de ti amigo.

-No digas tonteras, es solo una niña.

-Claro –dije- Amigos, me iré a dar un baño, a la cena debo conversar con ustedes sobre algo importante- dicho esto gire sobre mis pasos y fui escalera arriba.

Claro que debía hablar con ellos, a James le agradezco con mi vida todo le que me ha ayudado en este tiempo, y en la vida en general. Pero ya es momento de salir de la protección Potter y comenzar con la misión que me autoimpuse. Saber que trama Colagusano.

Entre al baño y comence a desvestirme. La carga de este ultimo tiempo, y el hecho de que con las pociones de Lily ya no es tan necesario salir a luchar cada luna llena es notorio. Me arranque la camisa con toda le presteza y elegancia de un carcelario y quede frente al espejo. Mis abdominales siguen igual de firmes y marcados, mientras que mis brazos tienen la marca de la caída por la escalera, pero siguen igual de firmes, coronados por mi ancha espalda. Por ese lado, todo bien. Me quite los pantalones y prontamente los boxers, todo en su lugar tan bien como siempre. Quizás cual fue la razón por la cual tantas chicas en Hogwarts estaban a mis pies, la personalidad, el apellido, el físico (n/a: *¬*) o quizás….

Soy un ególatra, lo acepto, me siento bien con como soy de sobremanera. El corte de pelo de Lily no se me ve mal, necesitaba un cambio… necesitar…

Metí primero el pie derecho y luego el izquierdo en la tina para lentamente reposar mi cuerpo en el agua caliente.

Que significa necesitar, querer algo, obsesión, no lo se. Siento la necesidad de que mis amigos estén bien, por sobretodo James, ya que si el no estuv… de solo pensarlos mis ojos se anegan de lagrimas. Mi hermano, la única persona que puedo decir que me conoce y a la vez la persona a la que mas quiero en el mundo. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual no me agradaba la pelirroja en su momento, pensé que lo haría cambiar y alejarse de mi, y claro que lo hizo cambiar, pero el ahora es mejor y conmigo esta siempre. Por eso mismo debo dejarlo seguir su camino, y protegerlos como sea.

Me levante de la tina luego de casi media hora vegetando, mis manos se encontraban arrugadas. Vuelvo al espejo, mi cuerpo se encontraba igual que anteriormente, deseaba hacer algo en este momento, pero extrañamente nada relacionado con mujeres, estaba inquieto.

Me vestí con una tunica de noche para estar mas cómodo y baje las escaleras para cenar, extrañamente estaban sentados esperándome.

-Buen…

-La respuesta es no –dijo la pelirroja mirándome con odio

-Eres un estúpido –digo Lunático

No entendía nada, es como si supieran lo que iba a decir, pero eso no puede ser posible, porque James no me mira….

-¿Que sucede chicos? –dije con la mejor sonrisa que tiene alguien que pretende una despedida.

-QUE SUCEDE –grito James aun si mirarme a los ojos- QUE ERES UN IMBECIL

-Q-que mierd… James no en-entiendo

-CLARO ESTA QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA –dijo dando grandes zancadas hacia mi.

-¡James!

-Cornamenta… que te sucede –definitivamente yo no entendía nada…

¡Zaz! Una bocanada de viento se dirigió hacia mi rápidamente y al segundo siguiente, estaba colgado del tobillo en el techo de la cocina. Se me levanto la tunica dejando entrever mis boxers, la situación era ridícula, y con todo eso, james salio de la cocina.

-Liberacorpus –Dijo Remus ayudándome a bajar. –Eres un imbécil, lo has pensado alguna vez?

-Pero que mierda, como sabían…

-Creo que estas hablando de James, la persona que te conoce mejor que tu mismo

-Pero no entiendo su reacción, el se casara en 2 meses, y nosotros no podemos invadir su intimidad

-¿Pero tu crees que a ellos les importa eso? Como crees que se siente James al pensar que su hermano se ira después de vivir 8 años sin separarse jamás…

-Pero…

-No se que es lo que pienses, es obvio que tenemos que dejarlos solos en algún momento, pero James no se encuentra preparado aun….

Dicho esto Remus se alejo de mi, dejándome solo en la cocina.

Busque a James por toda la casa y nada, no se encontraba en ningún lugar, Lily al igual que yo lo buscaba sin descanso. La única diferencia, es que Lily no sabia donde estaba y a mi me daba miedo estar en lo correcto.

Donde estaba mi valentía, debo pedir disculpas. Ahora si que entiendo algunas cosas. Salí corriendo hacia el patio trasero, lo cruce lo mas rápido que pude hasta llegar al árbol mas alto del jardín, toqué con la varita el ultimo nudo que alcanzaba y desde ahí se formo una puerta.

-_Arcanus…_

La puerta se abrió de par en par y ahí se encontraba mi amigo, en una sala pequeña, 2 butacas, una mesa y nada mas. Tenia la cabeza tomada con las dos manos y ni siquiera volteo a ver quien era.

-Ja…

-Cállate, si dirás una imbecilidad te juro que no te quiero oír

-Pero no necesariamente diré una imbecilidad, dame el beneficio de la duda –dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pero que sea rápido…

-Claro. –camine hacia la butaca que se encontraba enfrente de james me senté y tome una bocanada de aire- primero que nada, perdóname. Por donde empezar, después de los hechos que nos han suscitado últimamente, tengo muchas sospechas de una persona, y siento la necesidad de investigarlo. Ahora que tu te casaras tienes que hacer vida en familia con Lily y a la vez, tengo que independizarme en algún momento.

-Y si a mi con Lily no nos molesta hacer familia con ustedes, si tienes toda la independencia que necesitas aquí, ¿es necesario que te vayas para tu investigación?

-James, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, y tu lo sabes. Eres mi hermano y la persona a la que mas quiero en el mundo. No quiero bajo ninguna circunstancia aléjame de ti, pero yo con Remus tenemos formar nuestras vidas. No es una separación, solamente es el buscar nuevos horizontes.

-¿Y tiene que ser tan pronto?

-No lo se…

-Hasta un tiempo después de la boda o no hay trato –dijo james con una sonrisa muy infantil.

-Pero tu y Lily…

-¿Acaso piensas que celebraremos la noche de bodas en el living?

-JAJAJAJA –reí fuertemente- Ninguna chica me hace transar como tu amigo.

-Porque lo nuestro es especial claramente –dijo James riendo.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-Lo pensare… -no le di tiempo de pensarlo y lo tire hacia mi encerrándolo en un abrazo.

-gracias por existir, prométeme que nunca nos separaremos hermano.

-No digas imbecilidades… siempre juntos, palabra de merodeador.

Al rato de charlar con respecto a la boda y compadecer a James por la vida de casado, volvimos a la casa. Lily tenia preparada la cena, Remus ordenada la casa y nos esperaban sentados en la cocina.

-¿Ya se arreglaron? –dijo Remus con una ceja levantada

-Si –respondí sonriente.

-Es cierto lo que me decía Lupin respecto a que ustedes dos son un matrimonio, siento que sobro.

-Nunca Lily, aunque si parecemos pareja, yo siempre gano, Sirius no se va a ir aun –Cornamenta sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo dijo.

-¿Entonces resulto el plan? –sonrío Remus.

-¿Plan?... no entiendo

-¿Hasta cuando lograste que se quedara? –dijo la pelirroja

-¿Lograste? –realmente yo no entendía nada.

-Caíste Sirius –Sonrió aun mas James- Y me prometiste quedarte mas tiempo, me agrada…

-JAJAJAJAAJA, Excelente!

Todos nos reímos un buen rato, definitivamente me habían engañado, hasta cierto punto. Se que James se enojaría si me fuera así como así, por ahora tengo que quedarme un tiempo mas, y por ende hacer mis averiguaciones desde aquí.

Cenamos tranquilamente, y prontamente todos fueron a sus habitaciones. Les he comentado que nadie engaña a un Black así como así, esperen a la mañana siguiente y se los demostrare.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana y un fuerte grito despertó a todos aquellos que dormíamos tranquilamente.

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK

-Buenos días querido James, que te trae tan temprano por mis aposentos.

-VERDE, PLATA, SERPIENTES QUE LE HICISTE A MI LIVING

-No te entiendo –dije con una sonrisa de medio lado- creo que alguien te ENGAÑÓ al decirte que fui yo.

-Te mato, TE JURO QUE TE MATO –James saltó encima mío, y comenzamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como cada vez que yo le arruinaba la posibilidad de estar con Lily en el colegio y el emprendía su venganza con golpes al estilo muggle. Luego de 30 minutos de incesable lucha nos aburrimos y quedamos recostados en la cama. -Anoche le dije a Lily que harías algo como venganza por la broma…

-Lily aun no es dueña de la casa, por ende esta broma no tenía nada que ver con ella…

-¡BLAAAAAACK!

-Despertó tu amada

-¿Que le hiciste? –dijo James ceñudo

-3… 2… 1 –La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y entro en ella una joven completamente agitada.

-¿Quién eres? Me recuerdas a mis primas con esa cabellera –dije sonriendo de medio lado. –Pero no, los Black tienen los ojos grises o azules en su mayoría, los tuyos con verdes ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡MALDITO ESPERGÜETANO! ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI CABELLO?.

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, ¿eres Lily?

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Black, ¿porque mi cabello esta rizado y negro azabache?

-No lo se realmente –dije aun sonriendo.

-¡Estúpido!

-Igual te ves linda amor mío –le dijo James sonriendo pero quedando paralizado ante la mirada asesina de Lily.

-¡CANUTOOOOOO!

-¿Es que en esta casa todos gritan? –dije con falsa molestia.-acaso no tienen mod…

-¡QUE LE HICISTE A MIS TUNICAS SIRIUS! –Grito Remus entrando rápidamente a la pieza de Sirius - ¿POR QUÉ ESTAN ROSADAS?

-Aun no comprendo porque en esta casa me culpan de todo lo que aquí ocurre –dije nuevamente haciéndome el sentido. –Pero chicos que sucede, no creo que sean necesario que saquen las varitas…

-Arregla todo esto ahora –Dijeron los tres al unísono apuntándome con la varita.

-Pero si yo no…

-_Levitacorpus_

-¡Bájenme!

-_Liveracorpus _–golpe seco al suelo

-Gracias… pero

-Arréglalo ahora o te prometo que te torturo –dijo Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No pueden gustar de una brom… -callé completamente al ver a mis tres amigos apuntando.

-Arregla mi cabello…

-Arregla mi casa…

-Arregla mis túnicas…

-¡AHORA!

Media hora mas tarde estábamos en la cocina tomando desayuno, yo con mi cabeza llena de chichones, el salón color escarlata con oro, las túnicas de los mismos colores oscuros de siempre de Lunático y el pelo de Lily tan rojo como siempre… o talvez un poco mas, no lo se realmente.

¿Que mas cabe resaltar el día de hoy? Vinieron los padres de Lily a almorzar junto con Petunia y su puerquito. Muy rescatable la cara de envidia de ella al ver la casa de James y la cena de 15 platos que hicimos con Lily (solo para molestar a Petunia). Luego de eso… hablaron de la boda y bla bla bla… pronto comenzaran los preparativos finales.

* * *

Bueno ... primero que nada un comentario del fic... el desnudo de Sirius fue explícito, pero no tanto... porque no me gusta pasar lo sexy a lo sexual XD

segundo.. como todas ustedes estoy casi segura de que ... VIERON EL TREASER TRAILER DE HP7.2! ESTA MARAVILLOSO PERO LLORE DE UNA MANERA IMPRESIONANTEEEEE! SIENTO QUE VA A SER DEMACIADO PARA MI ALMA VER MORIR A FREDDIE, O A MI MATRIMONIO HERMOSO (REMUS Y TONKS, se que a muchos no les gusta la pareja, pero yo la amo!, como verán en mi fic con una pequeñita tonks persiguiendo a remus) PORQUE MUEREN POR DIOOOOS!... sin contar como quede mal con las caras de tristeza de Bonnie-Ginny y como mori al ver a mi mami Molly peleando con Bellatrix (espero con ansias el dialogo de "A mi hija no, perra!"). Claramente cabe destacar como Alan le queda excelente el papel de snape y las caras que pone cuando se dirige a su destino fatal... sin contar claramente... la linda escena que se vio de Lily con Petunia... y... NEVILLE COMO HEROE (era el momento de brillar de Matt 3)... siento que el 7.15 será una fecha trágica en mi vida :(

Ya niñas, me ire a estudiar... ya que con toda la magia del trailer me desvie demaciado de lo que tengo que hacer...

Ahora no les pondré requisito de reviews... :( pero entre mas manden ... antes llega el colapso nervioso de Lily con la boda y con 3 merodeadores "ayudando" :D

cap9: Preparativos

cap10: Boda

ahí me dicen si quieren que siga :(

_**Marauders G.W.**_


	9. Disculpas

Necesito pedirles disculpas, hace demasiado tiempo que no actualizo, no tengo perdón de dios…. La universidad m consume como mechona que soy…

El capitulo 9 estaba escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero me equivoque al guardarlo y fue lo peor que hice en mi vida… porque lo tuve que transcribir :C

Disclaimers: Yo no soy Rowling, si lo fuera, les juro que mis fans no pensarían en suicidarse al ver finalizada su infancia.

Respuestas a los reviews 3

SusanSzemogh: Mori con tu Review 3 muchas gracias 3 con lectoras como tu m dan demasiadas ganas de seguir

Janie Volturi: Muchas gracias, perdón por no postear antes…

MusicBlack95: gracias

Flor-LupinSparrow: Todos amamos el LupinxTonks y Sirius es el ser mas hermoso de la tierra (y sexy).

Claudia Potter-Black: Estamos trabajando para usted :D

Hijo: XD que bueno que te guste mi fic XD

AkiraxKnight : Gracias 3 todos amamos a los merodeadores 3

…

Estos días están cada día mas aburridos, ya casi no puedo hacer bromas porque están todos dedicados a la boda. James organizando la lista de invitados mágicos y Lily la de los Muggles. Lupin coordinando los servicios de la fiesta de matrimonio (el banquete y esas estupideces) y yo… cuento la cantidad de ángulos rectos que hay en el tapiz de mi pared.

Cada día esto es mas aburrido, por mas que intento buscar con que entretenerme m sale mas infructuoso, realmente mi vida en si misma es demasiado infructuosa en este momento. Así que tome una decisión para dejar de vegetar en mi cama, el día de hoy comenzare a averiguar todo lo que no me calza en Colagusano.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha rápidamente, luego volví a mi pieza y me acerque al closet para sacar el atuendo mas muggle que encontrara. Saque unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero. Baje las escaleras, crucé el vacío salón y salí de la casa bajando las escalinatas, ya encontrándome fuera de los sortilegios Potter desaparecí en dirección a un suburbio cerca de Plymouth.

Camine bajando en dirección al pueblo hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, salte la cerca silenciosamente, y estando en los arbustos me transforme en mi peludo amigo. Ahí me dedique a esperar a ver que pasaba con Colagusano.

Se veía poco movimiento en la casa, cada ciertos ratos caminaba Colagusano por la casa, y siempre se devolvía en dirección a la cama de su madre que se encontraba recostada en la habitación que se encontraba en frente de la ventana que yo estaba mirando. Ninguna novedad, el primer día de vigilancia ha terminado, volveré a casa.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, y el que venia después de ese también, lo único nuevo es que James me pregunta a donde salgo desde tan temprano hasta tan tarde, claramente no le dije.

El día jueves de esa semana hice lo mismo, y me quede esperando entre los arbustos. El día transcurría con la tranquilidad de siempre, hasta que pasadas las tres de la tarde se escucho un "PAFF" como una pequeña explosión en frente de la casa, algo extraño pasaba. La puerta fue abierta con un _Bombarda _y al salón de Colagusano entro una mujer de espeso cabello negro y parpados espesos coronando unos profundos ojos. La mujer era totalmente reconocible, una Black ahora llamada Lestrange, nada mas ni nada menos que mi qurida prima. Al verla entrar, mis pelos se me erizaron por completo, estaba en una encrucijada, podía ser el momento en que descubriera que era lo que tramaba Colagusano, pero si me equivocaba en mi teoría, la vida de mi amigo corría peligro.

-¿Que haces tan solo Peter? –dijo Bella con voz burlesca- ¿Tus amigos no te visitan?

-T-tu e-eres B-ella…  
-Bella… Bella… Bellatrix Lestrange para ti…-Dijo fríamente al mirarlo por encima del hombro.  
-S-sal de aquí… A-aquí no hay nada que necesites –decía intentando parecer valiente mi tartamudo amigo  
-Dime como encontrarlos…  
-Yo no se na…  
-CRUCIO

Un fuerte grito lleno todo el lugar, Colagusano cayó de rodillas con las manos en posiciones extrañas y no dejaba de gritar y llorar, y yo, no me podía quedar sentado, pero a la vez no sabría como explicar que hacia en el patio de la casa de Peter.  
-Dime donde están, si no me lo dices, Irán cayendo uno a uno… te lo advierto –Dijo secamente- Te daré una prueba, AVADA KEDABRA!

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, un has de luz verde cruzó toda la estancia, en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba la madre de Colagusano, en ese momento no pude esperar mas, ya se me ocurriría que decirle a Colagusano, pero ahora lo primordial era eliminar a Bella.

Me convertí nuevamente en humano, salte como pude por la ventana y entre en la casa con la varita en alto.

-Un susto verte primita…. –Dije burlescamente.  
-Sirius… -Dijo Peter mientras las lagrimas corrían por su cara debido a la repentina muerte de su madre.

-El gusto es mío Orión –Dijo mi prima con una sonrisa en la cara, eso significaban problemas.  
Intente dar el primer paso hacia delante, y comenzó el duelo, las maldiciones asesinas se movían de lado a lado, Peter se la ingenio para ir a la habitación de su madre (mas que mal le es fácil escabullirse) y verla tras la maldición. En mi lado luchábamos con mi prima de igual a igual, hasta que de un segundo a otro, cambio la posición de la varita y desapareció del lugar esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡PETER! Amigo… ¿como estas?  
El solamente se levanto del suelo donde se encontraba cerca de su madre, sin parar de llorar, al levantarse, lo primero que atiné a hacer, fue a tomarlo fuertemente y abrazarlo para que pudiera seguir llorando en tranquilidad.

-Perdóname- le dije- Desconfíe de ti amigo, y los merodeadores no hacemos eso, desconfiar de un amigo…. Claramente James me hubiese golpeado por plantearlo…. Perdóname.

-No te preocupes Sirius, gracias por estar aquí apoyandome

Mientras Peter fue a preparar los servicios funerales de su madre, yo me dirigí a la casa de James para explicar lo sucedido.

-Y que fue los que esa perra hacia en la casa de Peter –Dijo Lily fuertemente, poniéndose colorada al caer en cuenta de el lenguaje que acababa de emplear.

-Buscaba algo, o a alguien. Mas de una vez dijo "dime donde están" –dije imitando a mi prima en la ultima frase.

-¿Y donde se encuentra Colagusano en este momento? –dijo James, sean cuales fueran las circunstancias, los amigos estaban primero. – No quiero que esté solo.

-Me dijo que iría a preparar los servicios funerales, y que deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas. También le hice prometer que vendría en un rato mas a visitarnos, para que lo podamos apoyar.

-Canuto, ¿me podrías explicar una cosa? Tenemos que hablar a solas… –dijo Remus cansinamente y dirigiéndose hacia el patio de la casa, yo lo seguí dejando a James y Lily en el salón mirando preocupadamente -¿Cual fue la razón por la cual tu estabas ahí en ese momento?

Me paré en frente de el y le dije.- Tu ya sabes las sospechas que mantenía, pero escuche a Colagusano negarse ante todo con Bellatrix, por ende asumí que estaba equivocado. Aunque de alguna manera, me encuentro feliz de mis sospechas, gracias a eso no mataron al mismo Colagusano.

-Al mismo tiempo esto nos deja en una encrucijada, estoy casi seguro que lo que buscan es a Lily, o mas bien dicho a nosotros.

-Yo también creo lo mismo, y siento que poco a poco Irán intentando acercarse a nosotros, por los medios mas sucios, como se vio hoy.

-Eso no importa- dijo la pelirroja saliendo al patio, yo se me proteger muy bien, y haré todo lo que pueda por proteger a todos a quienes amo.

-Y para eso también estamos nosotros ¿no?- dijo James.- pero el tema ahora es otro… ¿Qué pieza le daremos a Colagusano?  
-La que esta al lado de la de Canuto esta vacía…

-OK, iré a limpiarla –dijo Lily entrando a la casa.

-Yo te acompaño amor.

-¿Colagusano se viene a vivir aquí? –dije sorprendido- ¿y el lo sabe?

-No realmente –dijo Moony- pero aun así, tu sabes el poder de persuasión que tiene James, no se podrá negar por mas que quiera –termino la frase apuntando con la cara en dirección a la casa. Todos sabemos que la filosofía de vida de James es "el que la sigue la consigue", y véanlo ahora, al borde del matrimonio. – Aparte tenemos que traerlo a vivir aquí, ya que es uno de los pocos lugares en que se encontrará seguro, creo que después de esto, lo seguirán buscando.

Con eso entramos a la casa, todos nos preparamos para traer al nuevo compañero a vivir aquí. Lily y James arreglaban OTRA de las piezas de visitas para Peter, Moony salió a buscar un poco de licor que se nos estaba acabando en la casa, aparte de ir a buscar las cosas a la casa de Colagusano para preparar la emboscada y obligarle a quedarse en casa de James, y yo me dedique a preparar la cena y comunicarme con la orden para explicarles lo sucedido.

-Bienvenido Pettigrew –Dijo Lily dándole la bienvenida, nunca tuvo mucho contacto con el, por lo cual aun lo llamaba por su apellido.

-G-gracias…

-Se que es un pregunta estupida, pero… ¿como estas?

-Sabia que a mi madre no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero lo que hizo Bella… -suspiro profundamente en busca de mas palabras – no se….

-Tranquilo – James se levanto y le dio un abrazo- Lo único que te diré, es que te vendrás a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, no quiero que entes solo, y así, podremos buscar maneras de luchar todos juntos, para que lo que le pasó a tu madre no le suceda a nadie mas…

-¿Y-yo, v-venir a vivir a-aquí?

-S-si –dije burlándome del tartamudeo de mi amigo – acaso crees que te vamos a dejar solo en un momento tan difícil, aparte, viviste los últimos siete años de tu vida con nosotros, un tiempo mas no te matará… ¿no crees?, mira, si hasta nuestra prefecta nos aguanta, tu también podrás.

-N-no p-puedo aceptarlo, han hecho mucho por mi… y en este momento, solo quiero e-encontrar a Bellatrix y … -nuevamente se puso a llorar.

-El tema de quedarse o no, no esta en discusión –dijo Cornamenta mirándome fijamente a mi y luego volviendo la mirada hacia Peter- Somos amigos, y estaremos juntos pase lo que pase. Y en lo que respecta a la prima de Sirius –le levanté la mano haciéndole un gesto poco amigable a James- Ya nos encargaremos de ella, ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en la orden.

-Quiero luchar, no quiero que nadie mas sufra lo que yo sufrí, no quiero que se muera mas personas…

-Así será… no dejaremos que nadie mas nos abandone…. OK?... –dije finalmente- Bueno, la cena esta lista.

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor, realmente me siento culpable por haber pensado mal de mi amigo, ahora estoy totalmente seguro de que es alguien en quien puedo confiar. Esto será beneficioso en su momento, lo sé.

Luego de la cena, Lily peleaba con James porque lo encontró intentando entrar a la pieza de ella a ver el vestido que había comprado, Remus trataba de interceder para que su amigo no fuera hechizado, Peter aun se mantenía callado y tembloroso, y yo (aunque no lo crean) pensando…

Así pasaron varios días, los preparativos para el matrimonio muggle estaban casi listos, solo faltaba ir a hablar algunas cosas a la Inflencia (_iglesia tarado_), pero Lily dijo que solo entraría ahí el día de la boda (_mujeres, quien las entiende_), James estaba muy ocupado comunicándose con medio Hogwarts para invitarlos a su matrimonio y Peter estaba en el cementerio visitando a su madre (como lo hacia 3 veces a la semana, tuvo que haber sido muy fuerte para el…). Así que solo quedábamos Moony y yo para ir a preparar aquellos detalles en la Iglesia, aunque Lily no me quería dejar ir cuando me ofrecí, pero al decir Lupin que me acompañara accedió.

La Iglesia era un edificio ni muy grande ni pequeño (en comparación con las estancias Black) pero tenía un aura fría a su alrededor, casi tan tenebroso que la misma casa de mis padres. Entramos por una puerta de el lado en direccion a una oficina. Nos atendió un caballero con pocos pelos en la cabeza, y con una barriga bastante abundante, su voz era profunda y queda.

-¿Quien es el? – le pregunte en voz baja a Moony.

-Es el padre…

-¿Padre? … el no es mi padre… mi padre es…

-Cállate canuto, padre se les dice a estos sacerdotes…

-Ahh… –dije aun sin entender para que servia un _sacerloquesea_. –Mejor habla tú.

-Buenas tardes padre, mi nombre es Remus Lupin, y vengo en representación de James Potter y Lily Evans quienes se casarán en esta iglesia la semana que viene.

-Bienvenidos, ¿y el es?

-Buenas, mi nombre es Sirius Black, y también a lo mismo que Lupin –en realidad no tenia idea a lo que yo venia, simplemente me ofrecí.

-Bueno, necesito saber si el señor Potter y la señorita Evans están bautizados por esta iglesia.

-Lily si esta bautizada y…-vi a Lupin sacar su varita por debajo de la mesa y murmurar _Confundus_- James también esta bautizado.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a reír con la cara de idiota que puso el "Padre" (de quien sea) luego del encantamiento. Luego de eso firmamos unos papeles y el día y fecha de el matrimonio estaba estipulado, la próxima semana a las 6 de la tarde.

-¿Porque encantaste al _Sacerdotizoide_?

-Se llama Sacerdote, y lo encanté porque para casarse por la iglesia, como lo desea la madre de Lily, es necesario estaba bautizado bajo las leyes católicas, pero James al ser de una familia mágica, no profesar esta religión, así que para que no obligaran a James a casarse me ví en la necesidad de arreglar algunas cosas.

-Ahh… comprendo –entendí la mitad de lo que dijo, pero realmente no era de mi interés.- Ya, volvamos a casa, Lily nos debe estar esperando…

…

Realmente no existe palabra para decir lo mala persona que soy…. Me demore casi 3 meses en actualizar, definitivamente la universidad me tiene mal, si quiere golpearme, hágalo sicológicamente en sus **Reviews… **

Bueno chicas, estoy de vacaciones, y actualizare mas seguido, pero depende de cuantos reviews reciba, porque igual las entenderé si después de tanto tiempo ya no les interesa la historia… háganmelo saber… Muchas gracias a todas 3

PD: Creo que todas nos encontramos en un estado de depresión después de Deathly Hallows parte 2, pero en lo personal, solo puedo decir, que nunca había llorado tanto en mi vida, y que a la vez sentí un vacío enorme al ver a los merodeadores reunidos nuevamente. Siento que lo único que me queda hasta que abra la nueva pagina PotterMore es seguir escribiendo y leyendo Fics. Las adoro y animo en este tiempo que nos queda sin HP :C.

Pero como dicen "No es el final de una era, es el principio de una leyenda"

Marauders_G.W

PD: Si quieren leer nuevas cosas, sobretodo relacionado don DH… les dejo algunos links de algunos de mis Fics que la gente no conoce mucho.

Tonks/Remus/Charlie: El llanto del dragón : La batalla final y que paso con estos personajes.

.net/s/6627485/1/El_llanto_del_Dragon

Draco Malfoy: La batalla acabó : Que sucedió en Malfoy para la batalla final (reseña de la tercera generación)

.net/s/6627460/1/La_batalla_acabo

Fred/George : Nuestra ultima travesura : El titulo lo dice todo. (es mi fic favorito de todos los que he escrito)

.net/s/6525298/1/Nuestra_Ultima_Travesura

Son solamente oneshot.

Muchas gracias :D


	10. Claridad

_De verdad siento que cada vez me demoro mas en actualizar :c la universidad y la lectura de fics me tiene sin vida, sumado a que empecé a leer los libros de Tolken de nuevo… perdónenme :c_

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que ve aquí le pertenece a mi diosa, y yo lo reescribo como culto.

* * *

**Reviews:**

PaddieStar: PERDONAME HIJO :c

PatDarcy: Aquí esta su actualizacion me alegra que te guste.

Noe-aster: Muchas gracias, en serio.

AnimasenBlack: Aquí esta la actualizacion :D de verdad me alegra que les guste, aparecio mi inspiración

Micaela: Muchas Gracias :D

Carlos: aquí sigue la historia :D

* * *

Como pasa el tiempo, y como cambian las cosas. James esta a menos de tres días de dejar la soltería, por ende esta insoportable, acabamos de pasar un periodo de luna llena y Remus se encuentra con un animo de los mil demonios, Colagusano no suele estar mucho en la casa, es mas, muchas veces me pregunto que esta haciendo cuando sale, Lily se encuentra AUN mas mandona de lo normal y yo, aburridísimo.

Estuvimos arreglando la casa, limpiando el living, por enésima vez esta semana, para que el recibimiento Muggle se encontrara vacío de fotos mágicas, pociones o fuegos de colores. Todo debía estar lo mas normal posible en la boda de la familia de Lily. A esta asistirían los padres de Lily, Petunia y su puerco, algunos tíos de ella, algunos compañeros (como Alice y Frank) y un buen poco de gente que la familia de Lily invitó. Era otro día mas, antes de la boda, parece que todos estábamos un poco cansados.

Almorzamos todos juntos y en otras de mis rutinas intentando hacer que James se ponga aun mas nervioso fue completamente interrumpida por un fénix plateado que entró por la ventana y dijo con una voz muy queda: "_Mañana al medio día. Muchos temas por discutir_" . Todos nos sobresaltamos, no esperábamos otro mensaje de la orden este día, ni menos a tres días de la boda, Lily no termino de servirse el plato y se puso a adelantar todo lo que debía hacer el día de mañana, el pedido de flores para la iglesia, la banquetería, y todas esas cosas. Remus fue rápidamente a ayudarla y James estaba cada segundo mas torpe con sus manos, así que lo invite a salir a tomar aire antes de que hiciera algún desastre por el cual Lily lo masacrara.

Salimos caminando por Godric Hallows en dirección a una Gelatería que se encontraba en la plaza y nos sentamos un rato a charlar de todo un poco.

-Tengo un poco de miedo que pueda haber otro ataque durante las ceremonias…

-No te preocupes por eso James, aunque haya uno, te juro que yo mismo me encargare de que tu boda sea perfecta.

-Pero… también hay otra cosa que me preocupa, no quiero que ustedes se vayan de la casa

-Eso no esta en discusión, nosotros nos iremos pasando la ceremonia mágica del matrimonio, es mas, Dumbledore ya nos dijo que teníamos cosas importantes de las que hablar, por lo tanto creo que nos asignaran misiones, y para eso lo ideal es que no exista un núcleo de la orden tan focalizado, es decir que si vivimos 5 miembros del movimiento viviendo juntos, les será mucho mas fácil cercarnos y atacar…

-Lo sé, pero me da un miedo terrible el pensar en que si nos comienzan a seguir, será mas fácil que nos ataquen estando mas separados.

-Tranquilo James, nada nos pasara, y cuando se acabe esta guerra viviremos todos juntos nuevamente.

-A veces dices cosas coherentes amigo –me dijo James con una media sonrisa.

- Pero no te acostumbres –le dije con un puñetazo y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

-DONDE ESTABAN EL PAR DE…

-Tranquila Lily, fuimos a la gelateria del pueblo para conversar un momento –dije tranquilamente.

-Pero es que acaso son idiotas, si les hubiera pasado algo…

- Ya estas paranoica mujer – dije rodando los ojos – Miren, con James les trajimos helado.

Con eso comimos un momento todos juntos, y luego de relajarnos un momento, la pelirroja siguió gritando acerca de lo poco que quedaba para el matrimonio. Comenzamos a adornar el patio, limpiarlo, patear unos cuantos Gnomos. Luego de eso llego la noche y todos fuimos a dormir y descansar, aunque estaba claro que mi amigo James y nuestra prefecta no iban a dormir con los nervios.

Al otro día en la mañana nos levantamos todos a primera hora para preparar el desayuno y partir en dirección a Hogwarts a la reunión de la Orden. Con Peter y Remus partimos en el primer grupo, desapareciendo en la entrada de la mansión y donde esperamos a que aparecieran los tortolitos a las afueras de Hogsmade. Era extraño ver e pueblo tan tranquilo y sereno siendo que hace tan poco hubo un ataque ahí. Todos mirábamos el lugar con cara de circunstancia, y asumimos que todos pensábamos cosas parecidas. Caminamos en dirección al castillo en silencio, y fue e la entrada en el lugar en donde paramos y fue la oportunidad de Remus de enviar su _patronus_ en dirección al colegio. Al poco tiempo se vio como Dedalus salía a recibirnos y entramos caminando por los jardines del colegio.

-Que bien que no tuvieron problema al llegar amigos, pasen, pasen. –dijo cortésmente abriendo la reja del colegio dejándonos pasar uno a uno, ya estando adentro procedió a saludarnos uno a uno y felicitar a los tortolitos por el futuro matrimonio, mientras caminábamos por los jardines en dirección al castillo.

-De todas maneras no queremos que esto sea una cosa tan estruendo… Buenos días señor director – dijo Lily al percatarse que hablaba muy fuerte y ya se encontraba frente al director quien estaba preparado para la nueva sesión de la Orden.

-Buenos días señorita Evans. Y a todos ustedes, para variar eran los últimos que faltaban por llegar. Los esperábamos con ansias, sobretodo ya que ustedes son uno de los temas mas importantes a discutir el día de hoy.

-Que tem…. –recibí un codazo de la pelirroja para que me callara.

-Todo a su debido tiempo señor Black, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer, es comenzar el entrenamiento, y posteriormente dedicarnos a comentar los temas en discusión.

Así sin que nadie dijera nada, fuimos divididos en 4 grupos (el director, la profesora McGonnagal, Profesor Flitwick y Ojoloco), a mi y a James nos enviaron con Ojoloco, la pelirroja con McGonnagal, Remus donde Flitwick y Peter fue a quedar con el director. Extrañamente Peter se encontraba demasiado sudoroso e intranquilo en la presencia del director, pero claro, después de lo que le ocurrió a su madre en un ataque sorpresa, definitivamente no te deja bien de los nervios, o eso creo.

El día de hoy nos dedicamos a practicar _protego, desmaius, expelliermus, impedimenta, etc._ Todo tipo de encantamientos pequeños que nos pueden ayudar a salvar nuestra vida, como dijo Moody con voz tragica. Y luego de eso fuimos viendo el estado de nuestros patronus, para ver si se ha practicado y si esto ha cobrado fuerza. Cornamenta, Lunático, la pelirroja y yo fuimos felicitados ya que nos decían que extrañamente nuestros patronus estaban cada vez mejor, y es mucho ya que los patronus son luz y felicidad pura, y es muy difícil mantenerlos en momentos tan críticos como estos. Mientras que Colagusano aun no logra sacar el suyo de su varita.

-Profesor, no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudar a que Peter pueda sacar el Patronus. –Dijo James con una sonrisa de lado.

-Muchas gracias señor Potter –Dijo el director con una sonrisa preocupada mirando a Peter- Bueno, los felicito a todos, ya que he visto que se manejan de gran forma con los hechizos pequeños, los cuales créanme, les pueden salvar la vida. Ahora los temas que necesitamos discutir, es en primer lugar lo que ocurrió la pasada semana en la casa de el señor Pettigrew, no es normal la llegada de una mortifaga del estatus de la señorita Bellatrix a solo hacer una visita, creo que algo están buscando…

-CLARO QUE SI- dije fuertemente- Profesor –me apresure a completar ante la mirada de reprobación de McGonnagal y Lily- Yo me encontraba de camino por el lugar- mire hacia otra dirección cuando dije eso- Y escuche como mi prima preguntaba donde nos encontrábamos, y Peter no le quería decir, por eso mismo … paso lo que paso.

-Muchas gracias señor Black. Peter, ¿fue primera vez que recibías una visita de este tipo.?

-C-claro q-que s-si –dijo tartamudeando, como siempre- N-nunca había recibido una v-visita a-así.

-Realmente me alegro que el señor Black se encontrara en ese lugar, y también de que tus amigos te hayan protegido y acogido en su casa. Pero el tema que nos tiene a todos un tanto preocupados, es el hecho de en un par de días se efectuara el matrimonio Muggle de la señorita Evans y el señor Potter. Y algo me dice que los mortifagos querrán aparecer en ese momento, debido a que será la unión de las dos cosas que mas odian ellos. Por lo mismo debemos tomar todas las precauciones posibles, y con esto nos gustaría saber si a ustedes les incomodaría si nosotros ocupamos ciertos hechizos de protección.

-Para nada –dijo rápidamente Lily mirando a James- Lo que sea con tal de que no les ocurra nada a los invitados, sobretodo a los muggles que no saben nada de esto.

-Lo mismo de Lily, solo quiero que no se haga notar tanto. –dijo James. –Es decir que los invitados no se den cuenta que ocurre algo extraño.

-No se deben preocupar por eso, pero debemos pedirles la autorización para mantener algunos guardias en la iglesia –Dijo Albus con su voz tranquila- La idea era hacer pasar a James como un millonario, por lo tanto es necesario resguardo, ¿puede ser?

-S-si, ningún problema –dijo James mirando a la pelirroja que se veía inquieta- aparte que es bastante real ese tema, ya que la familia Potter tiene negocios tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, lo que sea con tal de que no existan inconvenientes en la boda.

-Entonces ese tema esta listo –dijo secamente la profesora McGonnagal- lo único que queda por discutir, es el hecho de que la casa de los Potter tiene un encantamiento, ¿no es así james?

-Si –dijo mirando a la profesora- La mansión se expande en tamaño en relación a la familia que vive en ella, no es así…

Lily solo lo miraba, ya que no tenia idea de dicho encantamiento.

-Exacto. Y con eso, debemos definir el lugar que habitaran Sirius, Remus y Peter después de la boda. Debido a que cada vez debemos llamar menos la atención, y tener un foco tan grande de miembros de la Orden en un solo lugar es muy peligroso.

-Ellos seguirán viviendo con…

-No James, eso ya lo hablamos –dije ahora yo secamente- No podemos arriesgarnos, y es cierto, después de la boda, tu familia será Lily, y si nos quedamos nosotros en la casa, esta será cada vez mas grande y llamara demasiado la atención. Yo ya tengo decidido, me iré a vivir a la antigua casa de mi prima Andrómeda, ya que ellos se fueron a la casa de mi tío Alphard como protección de mis primas.

-Yo empezare con l-la misión que usted me dijo –dijo Remus bajando la cabeza, sonando muy contrariado.

-Y-yo…

-¡JAMES! –grito la chica mirando como su futuro marido salía por la puerta de la habitación y aventándose a seguirlo paro la logre tomar de la mano.

-Espera Lily, déjame hablar yo con el –dije decidido- con su permiso…

Salí corriendo detrás de James por el castillo, estaba seguro de que se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor, que a estas alturas se encontraba vacía, ya que estas fechas eran vacaciones de navidad.

-James –dije jadeando mientras entraba en la sala común- Amigo…

-Tu solo deseas alejarte, dímelo de una vez por todas…

-No digas estupideces, tu sabes que tu eres la persona mas importante para mi, eres mi única familia, mi hermano, el único que siempre ha estado conmigo, y solo deseo que a ti y a tu mujer no les pase nada, porque si llegase…..

-¿Pero tu crees que estaremos mejor si nos separamos? ¿de verdad lo crees?

-No es cosa de creer, es un hecho, que ellos siempre querrán darnos entre mas unidos estemos, pero eso no implica que a mi también me duela alejarme… ¿acaso crees que quiero volver a estar solo?

-Sirius…

-De verdad no digas idioteces hermano, ¿sabes cual es la misión que debe cumplir Remus?... unirse a los hombre lobo para lograr sacar información para la orden… ¿acaso crees que el de verdad quiere acercarse a los seres que mas odia?

-Esa es su misión… porque no me lo dijo

-Porque no quiere preocuparte, es mas , me matara por decírtelo… Aun así, solo nos resta aceptarlo y esperar que este bien, el ya decidió su camino por la Orden.

-Soy un maldito egoísta.

-Si, pero así te queremos –dije finalmente abrazándolo y misteriosamente algo cayo dentro de mi ojo, porque estoy seguro que esto no es una lagrima.

Recorrimos la sala común, quizás por ultima vez, y salimos en dirección a la oficina del director, donde todos nos esperaban todos mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Perdonen mi mala conducta – dijo con la sonrisa que puso toda su infancia mientras hacia alguna travesura.

-Lo bueno es que esta todo solucionado- ahora dije yo con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me alegra mucho –dijo con una sonrisa el director- Lo único que les diré a ustedes –dijo mirándonos a nosotros 5- es que cuando se separen solo se tendrán a ustedes mismos, y deben elegir el mejor camino a seguir, con tal de poder cuidar y proteger a todos aquello que aman, idealmente no dejándose llevar por ambiciones propias. Que tengan muy buenas noches.

Así partimos todos a la casa, preparamos una pequeña cena rápidamente y nos fuimos a sentar todos juntos al salón de la mansión.

-Nunca me dijiste del encantamiento…

-Perdón Lily, la casa desde el día de mañana volverá a cambiar. Casa vez que lo hace, es según los nuevos integrantes de la familia, así que lo mas probable es que ahora la casa se transforme en una casa mucho mas pequeña, para dos personas, aunque espero tenga varias piezas de alojados –dijo mirándonos.

-Claro James, como quieras –sabia que no iba a dejar que nos fuéramos axial como así.

Servimos unas copas y brindamos a la salud de todos y por nuestro porvenir.- SALUD!.

* * *

Ya no pido soborno XD solo espero que dejen reviews, que de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo… muchos saludos!

_**Marauders G.W.**_


	11. Boda

_Hace poco menos de un año que actualice D: realmente no se llevar la vida universitaria -; _

_Ahora que estoy de vacaciones dejare varios capítulos hechos porque me ha vuelto la inspiración._

_Espero de verdad que me perdonen._

_**Disclaimer: Jamas seré tan buena como Jo**  
_

* * *

Ya es el gran día, se efectuara la boda ante las leyes Muggles, Lily y James al fin ya serán marido y mujer, como pasa el tiempo. Lily se fue anoche a la casa de su madre a preparar todo lo que le faltaba, por ende estaremos solo los merodeadores.

Lo bueno es que aquí puedo escribir todas mis divagaciones, sin parecer tan egoísta. Debo decir que a pesar de que llevo todo este tiempo tratando de calmar a mi amigo, diciéndole que lo mejor es que nos separemos y nos vayamos a nuestras misiones, que yo prefiero que así sea, todo esto se ha convertido en una gran mentira. De verdad no quiero irme de este lugar, desde que era un niño que este es el único lugar al que se pude llamar hogar, donde de verdad me han apoyado, me han dado cariño, donde de verdad tuve una familia, nunca les dije lo tan agradecido que estaba a los padres de James, pero solo diré, que les devolveré la mano cuidando a su hijo, dedicare mi vida entera solo a eso.

Hasta cierto punto puedo decir que hay un sentimiento extraño en la casa, es un nervio, una felicidad, pero a la vez una melancolía. Todos sabíamos que llegaría este momento, pero casi 8 años juntos no pasan en vano. De todas maneras me mantengo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo bromas, riendo y molestando al novio para romper este ambiente, de alguna manera sonrió mientras por dentro estoy llorando. No importa, lo prefiero así.

-¿Cómo planeaste tu noche de bodas amigo? –le dije sonriendo de medio lado

-T-tu c-cállate

-Sera tu primera vez, ¿no?

-C-claro q-que n-no…

-Awww, pequeño, quieres que tío Paddie te enseñe que debes hacer

-C-cállate

-De que tanto platican ustedes –llego Moony ya un poco mas repuesto por la última luna llena.

-De la primera vez de Jamie –Dije soltando una risotada que parecía demasiado a un ladrido, debo controlar eso. –El dice que ya la tuvo, pero nos consta que en el colegio no fue, ya que solo ligaba con chicas para sacarle celos a Lily.

-¿Entonces ya tuviste tu primera vez con Lily? –Preguntó tranquilamente Remus

-E-emmh… porque no se meten en sus… -dijo un poco mas violento James.

-Eso lo tomare como un no. –Dije sonriendo- Espero que todo salga perfecto hoy solamente –Ya cambiando el rumbo de la conversación porque no quería llegar con un ojo morado a la ceremonia.

-Va a salir bien –dijo Remus- ¿Saben donde esta Peter?

-No lo he visto en todo el día realmente.

-Donde se habrá metido –dije preocupado.

Luego de hablar de ciertas cosas, fuimos todos a nuestros respectivos cuartos, a ordenar las cosas que nos llevaremos –ya que James sigue insistiendo de que dejemos cosas en la bodega- Me metí a la ducha, y me demore mas de lo normal ahí adento, para variar mi mente funcionaba al mil porciento, los recuerdos afloraban –Después la pelirroja dice que no pienso- Salí de esta, me seque con una toalla y me puse el Frac de Giancarlo Ferré que me envió mi prima Andrómeda como regalo. Era un conjunto gris. De cuatro botones, y la chaqueta era un poco mas larga que las normales, Usaba una camisa negra abierta en el cuello y un pañuelo en la solapa de la chaqueta, debo aceptar que me veo bastante guapo. Fui al baño nuevamente, y me arregle el cabello, quizás fue bueno que esta pelirroja me hiciera el nuevo corte de cabello, un cambio nunca hace mal según dicen.

Baje por las escaleras a sentarme en el salón, esperando a mis otros amigos. Remus bajo un momento después con un conjunto de Gautier, era en todos beige bastante claro y con una camisa blanca, la corbata era café a tono. De alguna manera parecía que algo había puesto en sus heridas para que no relucieran tanto, al menos en su cara. Al rato apareció por la puerta Colagusano, con un simple conjunto azul marino, y una corbata a tono.

-¿Donde andabas? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti

-E-estaba e-en u-una tienda Muggle, co-consiguiendo l-la ropa.

-Ah, hubieses avisado de todos modos. –Se paro Remus y se acercó a nuestro amigo- Tienes mal puesta la corbata –y con un movimiento de varita se la anudo como correspondía.- Tu nunca cambias.

-P-perdón

Ahí estuvimos sentados bromeando acerca de lo que ocurrirá en la boda, de todas las maneras posibles de que la novia asesine tanto a James como a mí durante la ceremonia, hasta que entrado un rato bajo James. Tenía un traje Armani negro bastante simple, usaba una camisa blanca y un corbata delgada en el cuello. En la solapa de la chaqueta tenia un pequeño arreglo que constaba en el centro con una rosa roja y unas pequeñas ramas verdes –Claramente dando relación a el pelo y ojos de Lily- llego tranquilamente al salón y se sentó junto a nosotros, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, pero las manos sudorosas.

-Ha llegado el g-gran día –dijo nerviosamente mirándonos a todos.

-Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte –dije bromeando

-Como si fuera capaz de hacerlo, quien pensara que esa misma chica es la que dijo que prefería al calamar gigante antes que a ti – Dijo Remus divertido

-O q-que fue l-la misma que le d-dio vuelta la cara de una b-bofetada cuando le robo un b-beso en tercero –Fue Colagusano quien bromeo.

-Eso se le puso feo, recuerdo que todo el gran comedor estallo de la risa, y yo le tuve que convidar de mis cremas para que se le deshinchara.

-Porque tu siempre las necesitabas, ¿no es así Paddie?

Y así reímos un buen rato, hasta que el auto muggle que contratamos estuvo afuera de la casa. Todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones y con un movimiento de varita hicimos desaparecer nuestros equipajes. Fue extraño hacerlo, pero, ya estamos en esto, no hay mucho más por hacer.

De nuevo nos juntamos los tres en el gran comedor, desde que salgamos de esa casa muchas otras cosas cambiaran, comenzaran nuestras misiones y nuestra vida como miembros de la orden.

-Muchas gracias James por todo este tiempo, o mejor dicho años que nos acogiste aquí. –dijo Remus a nuestro amigo- creo que todos sentimos lo mismo

-N-no hay nada que agradecer –dijo James intentando controlar sus emociones- No sean idiotas

-D-de V-verdad g-gracias a-a-amigos por haberme recibido en este m-mal m-momento

-Por favor paren, no hay nada que agradecer

Yo quería expresar tantas cosas, sentía que mis ojos me ardían, y mi garganta tenía un nudo enorme que no me dejaba hablar, solo podía mirar hacia el suelo mientras los demás hablaban. Pero de todas maneras, lo que quería no podía ser expresado con palabras, seria demasiado vergonzoso.

Me puse de pie, y mire fijamente a mi amigo, y solo atine a tirarme encima y darle un abrazo, por mis ojos comenzaron a correr unas lagrimas sin parar y lo abrase aun mas fuerte. Solo en ese momento pude decir en un susurro –Gracias por estar siempre conmigo- Luego de unos segundos nos soltamos y nos miramos todos, me sorprendí al ver que james también tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Remus nos miraba bastante divertido, pero sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia.

-Entonces amigos- dije mirándolos

-Hoy comienza otra parte de nuestro viaje

-T-tenemos que s-ser f-fuertes

-Solamente tenemos que tener clara

-La promesa que hicimos hace 8 años, un merodeador siempre estará fielmente con sus amigos, y nada lo puede hacer alejarse de ellos.

-Siempre nos protegeremos, sea donde sea que estemos

-Y no solo a nosotros 4, sino que a la pelirroja como miembro honorario.

-Y jamás desconfiaremos entre nosotros –cuando James dijo eso me sentí un poco incomodo.

-Porque somos merodeadores, y estaremos juntos hasta el final.

-Siempre –dijimos todos juntos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Caminamos hacia la salida, todos aun un poco melancólicos. Encontramos el auto de lujo que nos llevaría hasta la iglesia –lo dije bien!-, el auto era un Mercedes. Amo la tecnología Muggle, ¿lo sabían?

En el camino íbamos hablando de la vida, recordando las travesuras en Hogwarts, todos los castigo, como Remus intentaba controlarnos sin lograrlo, etc. Los merodeadores nos quedamos como una leyenda en la escuela, o eso esperamos. Y que en unos años mas lleguen algunos personajes dignos de ser nuestros sucesores, es un pequeño sueño. El auto avanzaba, Peter y Remus se veían un poco incomodos ante el vehículo muggle. Peter nunca se aventuro a subir a mi moto, y Remus lo hacia con reticencia. Ya se veían las campanas de la iglesia a lo lejos, mire a James y le pegue una palmada en la espalda cuando el Auto paró.

-Llegamos –le dije, bajo primero Peter del auto, luego Remus y por ultimo yo. James demoró un poco mas- Ya apúrate, no puedes huir en este momento y lo sabes – bromee tranquilamente

-Si sabes que no huiré –dijo mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Caminamos por la entrada de ese edificio tan tétrico, y mucha gente nos saludaba, unos cuantos fotógrafos y periodistas, como también unos miembros de la orden vestidos como guardaespaldas en la entrada, claramente la seguridad es primero. Entre los que pude reconocer se encontraba Kingsley y uno de los hermanos Prewett. Yo los fui a saludar junto con Remus

Mi amigo saludo a todos amablemente y se dio el tiempo de sacarse todas las fotografías necesarias para las paginas sociales muggles. Muchas personas se le acercaban para saludarlo, sobretodo por el hecho que es primera vez que los cercanos a la familia de Lily veían al novio. "Se lo tenia bien guardado Lily", "Deberías huir conmigo, soy mas linda que ella", "Eres mas guapo de lo que pensaba" eran el tipo de bromas que le decían a mi amigo a las cuales el respondía nerviosa y entrecortadamente, ni parecía merodeador. Ahí fue donde yo fui a salvar a mi amigo del mar de chicas pelirrojas que lo rodeaban, siendo yo un buen distractor mi amigo ya pudo entrar en la Iglesia.

Cuando ya me había ido y ya había intercambiado variados números telefónicos, y direcciones con las chicas ahí presentes, también entre a la iglesia a tomar el lugar del padrino que se me había otorgado. Cuando ya estaba adentro vi a James al lado del altar, tan tieso que ya parecía parte de la ornamente de la iglesia, cuando caminaba hacia él, vi a varios rostros familiares, a los Longbottom sentados en la tercera fila, otros miembros de la orden de encubiertos, etc. Así fue como llegue donde mi amigo.

-Respira, te hará bien.

-Si respiro es solo esto que esta un poco apreta… -intento zafarse indicando su corbata

Lo mire fijamente antes de que siguiera.

-Tranquilo, si todo va a salir bien

-Lo se, pero, he visto en las novelas muggles que ve Lily en esa caja con luces que las novias escapan

-¿De verdad crees que la pelirroja lo haría?

-No, per…

-Pero nada, cállate un momento que esto ya casi empieza. –Le dije sonriendo mientras sacaba una cajita del bolsillo. Las argollas.

Un murmullo se escuchaba en las filas traseras, lo cual indicaba que llegaba la pelirroja, la gente empezó a voltear para mirar hacia atrás, pero yo solo mire a mi amigo, que sonreía como un estúpido mientras miraba hacia la puerta, de ahí mire yo también y vi lo que tenia atontada Cornamenta. Su chica venia entrando con un vestido blanco, largo hasta el piso, parecía una princesa. El cabello rojo de la chica estaba recogido en un rodete que dejaba caer unos cuantos rulos y llevaba una delgada diadema en la cabeza.

-Psh… amigo… si decides arrepentirte, yo me caso con ella –le dije y me pego un pequeño puñetazo y seguí mirando hacia el frente.

Las campanas sonaban y la pelirroja entraba en la Iglesia del brazo de su padre, todo el mundo miraba mientras ella se acercaba al altar, en la iglesia sonaban un solo de arpa que acompañaba el momento.

Al fin llego la chica al altar y le entregue a mi amigo las argollas, se miran de frente y se sonríen para darse vuelta a mirar al sacerloquesea. Cuando vi las sonrisas de ambos todo se volvió claro para mi, mi amigo ya era feliz, y se casara con la mujer a la que ama, y nadie puede hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, y pobre del que lo intente.

Luego de un montón de palabras del señor con bata blanca y después de que los novios dijeran cosas como "Juro amarte y respetarte" y "Nunca creí enamorarme de ti". Llego la ultima frase final del sacerdote expresando "Hasta que la muerte los separe". En ese momento mi amigo miro decididamente a Lily y dijo después del Sacerdoalgo:

-No creo ni que la misma muerte sea capaz de separarnos realmente.

En ese momento muchos sonrieron ante la habilidad de James de siempre tener la última palabra y todo termino con un "Puede besar a la novia". Se imaginaran que paso después.

* * *

Óiganme si quieren que continúe con esto, quizás ya perdí el toque, acepto tomatazos como muestras de amor en los reviews.

Michas Gracias.

_**Marauders G.W.**_


End file.
